Grand Fairy Tail Tournament
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kini tinggal pertandingan Gray VS Elfman dan Jellal VS Gajeel. Siapakah yang akan melaju ke babak kedua menemani Laxus? (NaLu, Gruvia, Jerza, LaMi, Elfgreen, GaLe) CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! RnR?
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Multichapter, Full Pairing (LaMi, JerZa, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, ElfGreen-?-)**

**Master lama Fairy Tail, Makarov, membuat sebuah ide gila dengan mengadakan sebuah turnamen yang melibatkan seluruh keluarga-keluarga baru di guild Fairy Tail. Turnamen yang diselenggarakan dalam rangka merayakan kemenangan tim Fairy Tail untuk ketujuh kalinya berturut-turut ini dinamakan 'GRAND FAIRY TAIL TOURNAMENT'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana pagi hari di guild paling terkenal dan terhebat seantero Fiore kali ini benar-benar lain dari biasanya. Bukannya sangat sepi, tapi kebalikannya. Amat sangat ramai. Hampir semua penyihir maupun warga biasa di Magnolia kini terlihat sedang berkumpul di gedung yang berukuran terbilang luas itu.

"Woy, aku mau lihat pengumuman apa itu"

"Katanya hari ini ada pengumuman penting tentang sebuah turnamen yang akan digelar esok hari ya?"

"Iya benar. Aku juga penasaran lomba macam apa sebenarnya yang akan diselenggarakan"

"Master Erza memang sudah setuju akan ide Master Makarov ini?"

"Kudengar sih sudah setuju 100%. Aku jujur benar-benar penasaran"

Bermacam-macam pertanyaan, obrolan, dan ocehan-ocehan yang tidak jelas silih berganti mengisi suasana yang terjadi di guild Fairy Tail pagi ini. Hampir semua penyihir anggota guild pemegang gelar juara Daimatou Enbu tujuh kali itu terlihat. Masyarakat sekitar pun tidak mau kalah untuk ikut datang dan berkumpul.

"Woyyy, minggir-minggir semuanya. Kalo tidak pantat kalian yang menghalangi akan kusembur dengan apiii" Seorang pria berambut merah muda berusia kisaran 30 tahunan sedang berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang yang menghalang-halanginya sambil teriak-teriak.

Kontan saja seluruh orang yang sedang berkerumun di depan request board segera memberikan jalan bagi pria yang sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu penyihir kelas S terkuat di Fairy Tail itu. Setelah melewati banyak orang, akhirnya pria bernama lengkap Natsu Dragneel itu sampai juga persis di depan request board.

Kedua bola mata hitam Natsu perlahan mulai bergerak ke kanan dan kiri serta seterusnya seraya mulutnya bergumam lirih. Ia kini sedang membaca sebuah pengumuman besar yang ukurannya hampir separuh request board dengan desain dan tulisan yang menarik, yang sedari tadi pagi menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penduduk Magnolia.

**IKUTI DAN SAKSIKAN SEBUAH KEJUARAAN BERGENGSI DI FAIRY TAIL...**

_**'GRAND FAIRY TAIL TOURNAMENT'**_

**SEBUAH KEJUARAAN YANG AKAN DIIKUTI OLEH SELURUH ANGGOTA GUILD FAIRY TAIL YANG TENTUNYA SUDAH BERKELUARGA. DENGAN KETENTUAN SEBAGAI BERIKUT :**

**1) TERDIRI DARI SEORANG**** AYAH****, ****IBU****, SERTA SEORANG ****ANAK**** (USIA ANAKNYA TIDAK BOLEH LEBIH DARI 12 TAHUN)**

**2) TIDAK BOLEH MENGGUNAKAN SIHIR DALAM PERTANDINGAN, KECUALI DALAM SEBUAH PERTANDINGAN PENGECUALIAN YANG SUDAH DITENTUKAN.**

**3) KEJUARAAN INI HANYA BOLEH DIIKUTI OLEH ANGGOTA FAIRY TAIL SAJA, YANG TENTUNYA SUDAH BERKELUARGA DAN PUNYA SEORANG ANAK.**

**4) PANITIA TURNAMEN INI DILARANG KERAS UNTUK BERPARTISIPASI.**

**5) AKAN ADA HADIAH YANG FANTASTIS BAGI PARA JUARA 1, 2, DAN 3.**

**TERTANDA,**

**MAKAROV DREYAR**

**ERZA SCARLET**

"Woahhh, ada lomba yang mengasyikan ternyata. Aku ikut, aku ikut" Putra Igneel itu heboh sendiri setelah membaca pengumuman barusan.

Dari arah belakang, seekor kucing kecil berwarna biru terbang mendekat ke arah pria yang sedang asyik loncat-loncat sendiri di depan kerumunan orang-orang.

"Natsuuuuu!"

Orang yang merasa dipanggil lalu menoleh ke arah suara "Hn? ... Woah, Happy! Happy, sini liat pengumuman ini"

"Happy, lihat ini. Kakek tua itu sepertinya yang mengusulkan turnamen yang entah apa ini masudnya. Dan juga aku pasti akan ikut besok, hahaha"

Exceed berwarna biru itu langsung membaca satu per satu kalimat yang terpampang di request board. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah begitu selesai membacanya.

"Natsu, kau ikut kan?"

Natsu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ke atas diiringi dengan aura api yang berkobar-kobar "Pasti itu! Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku yang akan jadi pemenangnya Happy"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik berusia kisaran 5 tahunan, terlihat mondar-mandir di barisan belakang kerumunan.

"Kyou-kun, ngomong-ngomong ayahmu kira-kira kemana ya? Disini ramai sekali"

Bocah kecil bernama lengkap Kyou Dragneel itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya pertanda bingung "Aku tidak tahu Bu. Tapi sih kalo melihat keadaan yang ramai sekali seperti ini, aku jamin ayah pasti ada di ujung depan sana"

Dan benar saja. Saat ibu dari Kyou itu berjinjit untuk melihat ke ujung depan sana, kelihatan sesosok manusia berambut jabrik pink yang sedang asyik lompat-lompat dan berjoget tidak jelas.

"Sebentar ya nak. Ibu akan panggil ayahmu itu"

Lucy berjalan ke arah kerumunan bagian belakang, lalu ia berteriak "NATSUU DRAGNEELLL!"

Sontak seluruh orang yang sedang berdesak-desakan segera menghentikan keributan dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang konon amat cempreng nan memekakan telinga.

"Lu..Lucy? Kenapa teriak-teriak memanggil Natsu seperti itu?" Gumam rival abadi Natsu di Fairy Tail, Gray Fulbuster yang kini sedang ikut berkerumun dengan putra laki-laki seumuran Kyou yang sedang digendong di pundaknya.

"Papa Ice, kenapa ya Lucy-obasan teriak-teriak aneh seperti itu?" Tanya seorang bocah laki-laki berambut ikal lancip yang berwarna biru tua, Troy Fulbuster.

"Kau lihat saja siapa orang yang menyebabkan Lucy-obasan teriak-teriak. Lihat itu" Gray mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah depan dimana terlihat seorang Natsu yang sedang heboh sendiri dengan Happy.

"Ohh jadi gara-gara Natsu-ojisan ya. Hm hm, aku mengerti papa ice" Troy manggut-manggut.

"Hey Troy, sampai kapan kau akan memanggilku dengan sebutan papa ice hah?" Satu buah tanda siku-siku nampak di dahi pengguna sihir es itu.

"Hehehe, habis sudah kebiasaan sih papa ice"

Saat mau menurunkan anaknya dari pundaknya, kedua tangan Gray memegang paha Troy terlebih dulu. Tapi...

'Lho lho? Kenapa tidak ada kain ataupun pelapis di area paha bocah ini?'

Gray lalu menurunkan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"WAAA? MANA CELANAMU?"

Spontan teriakan suami dari Juvia itu membuat seluruh orang yang ada di sekitarnya melonjak kaget.

"Hehehe, maaf papa ice. Kebiasaan, hehe" Sebuah cengiran kecil terlukis di wajah imutnya.

Entah kenapa, anak laki-laki Gray dan Juvia ini menuruni tabiat buruk ayahnya yaitu doyan telanjang di muka umum. Tapi yang membedakan jika Gray telanjang dada, Troy telanjang celana. Semoga tabiat ini tidak berlanjut hingga usianya di atas 17 tahun XD

Kembali ke scene Lucy yang mencari Natsu...

"WOAHH LUCYYY?" Natsu mendadak panik begitu melihat istrinya yang kini sudah menunggunya di belakang kerumunan dengan wajah horror.

"Na..Natsu, i..itu L..Lucy" Happy pun ikut-ikutan cemas.

Sang Celestial Wizard itu berjalan menuju ke arah Natsu dengan langkah yang menakutkan seakan dia itu seekor monster, diikuti oleh Kyou di belakangnya.

"Natsuuu..."

'Glek' Ayah Kyou Dragneel itu menelan ludah dengan raut muka pucat.

"Kemana enam potong ayam bakar yang kemarin malam ada di meja makan hahhh?" Kepala Lucy berubah menjadi amat besar dan terus memojokan Natsu ditambah dengan sebuah senyuman iblis yang menakutkan.

"A..aye!"

"Jawaban apa itu hahhh?" Lucy menjewer kedua telinga suaminya itu di depan umum.

"Ampun Lucy. Anu, yang makan Happy. Ya, Happy pelakunya" Ucap Natsu dengan ekspresi kesakitan akibat kedua telinganya di jewer.

"Eehhh? Lucy, bukan aku yang makan. Natsu bohong" Sergah kucing yang sudah cukup berumur tapi masih terlihat imut itu.

Tatapan menakutkan wanita bermarga Heartfillia itu kini beralih kepada Happy "Kau ya Happy?"

"Bukan Lucy, tapi Natsu"

Kyou yang melihat adegan konyol di antara ayah dan ibunya itu kini tertawa terbahak-bahak "Wahahaha, kalian sungguh lucuuu"

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan pakaian armor berjalan pelan menghampiri asal muasal terjadinya keributan di guild yang di pimpinnya itu. Setiap kali ia melangkah, orang-orang yang berada di sampingnya baik itu sesama rekan di Fairy Tail ataupun penduduk biasa langsung mengecilkan suaranya dan menjaga kelakuannya. Semua orang yang ada di Magnolia tahu persis siapa dia dan bagaimana sifatnya. Bukan hanya terkenal di Magnolia saja, tapi terkenal di seluruh Fiore sebagai seorang master wanita termuda yang sukses memimpin guildnya menjadi nomer satu selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Psst, master datang"

"Huss, jangan berisik jika ada master"

"Beri jalan untuk master"

Master wanita berusia kisaran 30 tahunan itu kini sudah sampai di depan request board tempat dimana terjadinya kegaduhan yang di akibatkan oleh mantan rekan satu timnya dulu.

"Natsuuu! Lucy! Happy!"

Sontak ketiga makhluk yang merasa dipanggil segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara seorang wanita yang menurut mereka terdengar menakutkan itu.

"Erza?" Ucap Natsu, Lucy, dan Happy serempak. Wajah ketiganya kini sudah nyaris pucat pasi.

"Kalian tahu kan apa konsekuensinya jika melanggar aturan dengan perilaku kalian yang berisik itu?" Sorot mata master ketujuh Fairy Tail itu berubah menjadi setajam pisau.

Dalam sekejap ingatan Natsu kembali kepada beberapa hari yang lalu dimana ia dihukum berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan pintu masuk guild 12 jam penuh sejak pagi hingga malam gara-gara berantem dengan Gray dan membuat beberapa meja rusak.

Sedangkan Lucy membayangkan momen memalukan ketika ia dipaksa oleh Erza untuk menjadi pelayan di Fairy Tail selama satu hari penuh dimana pakaiannya ditempeli kertas bertuliskan 'Miss Cerewet Fairy Tail' gara-gara ulahnya beradu mulut seharian dengan Natsu, Gray, dan Gajeel.

Hanya Happy lah yang belum pernah di hukum oleh master mereka. Tapi Erza pernah mengancam akan memaksa Happy untuk memakan ikan busuk jika ia berulah melewati batas.

"Baguslah jika kalian langsung diam. Baik, ada apa ini?" Tanya sang Titania.

"Wah Erza-obasan hebat bisa langsung bikin ayah sama ibu diem, hahaha" Putra pertama Lucy Heartfillia itu malah asyik menertawai kedua orang tuanya.

"Diam kau kerdil" Omel Natsu melihat reaksi anaknya barusan.

"Wahahaha" Kyou masih tertawa sambil asyik ngupil. Yah, karena hobi bocah ini adalah ngupil. Tiada jam tanpa ngupil baginya XD

Tiba-tiba kedua mata Lucy menangkap sebuah objek besar di belakangnya. Sebuah pengumuman berukuran besar yang di desain cukup indah dan menawan.

"Lho, i..ini pengumuman apa ya?" Istri Natsu Dragneel itu mulai asyik membaca isi pengumuman yang barusan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Itu pengumuman tentang turnamen yang akan diadakan esok hari, Lucy. Sebuah turnamen yang akan diikuti oleh member Fairy Tail yang sudah berkeluarga dalam rangka untuk merayakan kemenangan kita yang ketujuh kali berturut-turut pada Daimatou Enbu. Kalian ikut kan Natsu, Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Waahhh sepertinya asyik ya. Kita ikut kan Natsu?"

Sosok yang bersangkutan langsung mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara "Pasti. Apapun itu, kami yang akan menang. Kau setuju kan Kyou? Kalo setuju ikuti gerakan ayah ini dengan semangat yang berkobar"

Bocah berambut pirang itu pun ikut mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara seperti ayahnya "Benar yah. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengalahkan Troy sialan dan David si angkuh itu"

"Hey hey, jangan bawa-bawa nama anakku ya penerus Salamander otak udang" Tiba-tiba saja datanglah Gray yang sedari tadi mungkin sudah memperhatikan tingkah berisik teman-temannya itu dengan Troy dalam gendongannya.

"Apa kau bilang pangeran celana dalam? Anakku kau bilang penerus Salamander otak udang hah? Lihat anakmu itu itu, kusebut dia pangeran tanpa celana" Balas Natsu tak terima anaknya di ejek.

Seluruh pasang mata menatap ke arah anak Gray dan Juvia itu.

"WAAA SEJAK KAPAN CELANAMU LEPAS?" Gray hebohnya selangit.

Natsu dan Kyou langsung melakukan gerakan tos sembari tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Troy yang sudah telanjang celana dan kini memperlihatkan burung kecilnya bergerak kesana kemari XD

Erza yang melihat kelakuan teman-temannya dan kelakuan anak mereka cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala pasrah.

"Jadi, kalian semua mau ikut turnamen ini kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Tunggu Erza, memangnya yang akan dilombakan apa saja?" Happy mengajukan pertanyaan karena penasaran.

Erza mengedikan bahunya "Entahlah, aku juga kurang tahu. Aku kan bukan panitianya"

"Hah? Tapi disini kan ada namamu" Gray menunjuk ke arah pojok bawah kanan pengumuman itu dimana tertulis nama 'Erza Scarlet'.

"Aku cuma menuliskan namaku sebagai formalitas saja karena aku kan master. Karena sejujurnya aku pun ingin ikut bersama Jellal dan Ema putriku" Erza tiba-tiba tersenyum penuh makna.

"Baiklah. Aku pun tak mau kalah. Lucy, Kyou, besok kita akan ikut ya. Wajib!" Natsu langsung menggebu-gebu.

"Siap yah" Kyou pun ikut-ikutan bersemangat seperti ayahnya sambil melakukan ritualnya, yaitu ngupil.

"Yosh, aku pun ikut bersemangat nih" Sahut Lucy.

"Na..Natsu, masa aku tidak di ajak sih? Hiks..hiks.." Happy langsung pundung di pojokan dengan aura kelabu.

"O ya, Happy. Kau siap Happy?"

Happy langsung bangkit dari pundungnya dan terbang berputar-putar karena gembira "Aye!"

"Tapi kau bagian pembantu umum ya Happy" Happy langsung pundung lagi setelah mendengar tanggapan dari Natsu barusan.

"Baiklah kalo kalian semua akan ikut. Aku sekeluarga juga akan ikut. Bagaimana Troy? Kau setuju?"

Troy langsung memasang pose hormat "Oke papa ice"

"Hey hey, berapa kali kubilang jangan panggil aku papa ice seperti itu lagi" Penyihir pria yang juga rival Natsu itu cuma bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Aku tak akan kalah denganmu, pangeran tanpa celana"

"O ya? Aku yang akan menendang pantatmu duluan penerus Salamander bodoh"

Kedua bocah yang usianya hampir sama itu saling menatap tajam satu sama lain seakan tak mau kalah. Persis seperti kelakuan ayah mereka.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

Seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan yang sepertinya baru saja datang langsung menyapa mereka semua yang ada disitu.

"Mirajane?" Kata Erza.

"Master Erza, kudengar esok hari akan ada perlombaan ya?" Tanya Mirajane dengan tersenyum manis.

"Iya benar Mira. Kau ikut kan bersama Laxus?" Tanya Natsu.

Wanita bermarga Strauss itu mengangguk "Hmm. Aku besok pasti akan ikut bersama Laxus dan David"

"Mira-nee" Sebuah suara lembut yang familiar terdengar dari arah pintu masuk guild. Itu Lissana dan juga anak laki-laki Mirajane, David Dreyar.

"Lisanna? Sini ikut gabung" Lucy melambaikan tangannya ke arah adik kandung Mirajane itu.

Lisanna mengangguk, kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka semua yang diikuti oleh seorang bocah laki-laki berambut spike berwarna layaknya marga Strauss.

"Kau tidak ikut Lissana?" Tanya Natsu.

Semburat merah muncul di pipinya "Tidak ah. Aku..aku kan belum berkeluarga"

"Elfman dan Evergreen sepertinya akan ikut juga kok" Kata istri Laxus itu.

Di bagian para anak-anak...

"Woy kau David, kau besok mau ikut kan bersama orang tuamu?" Kyou mendekat ke arah cicit Makarov dengan tampang yang menantang.

"Hn? Tentu. Dan bisa di pastikan ayah dan ibuku serta aku lah yang jadi juaranya" Sahut David dengan nada dingin nan datar.

"Jangan kepedean dulu kau ya. Kau belum tahu siapa ayah dan ibuku? Mereka lebih kuat daripada ayahmu yang seorang penakut karena selalu dilindungi oleh Raijinshuu, serta ibumu yang juga hanya seorang penjaga bar saja" Ucap penerus Natsu itu dengan kalimat yang terdengar pedas sambil memulai kegemarannya yaitu ngupil.

Dua buah siku-siku muncul di dahi David Dreyar "Apa katamu? Kau menghina ayah ibuku hah? Lihat itu. Ayahmu adalah seorang dragon slayer yang dungu. Anaknya pasti lebih dungu"

"Woy sudah-sudah jangan berantem" Troy berusaha untuk melerai keduanya.

"Kalau mau melerai lihat keadaanmu dulu dong. Kau sama seperti ayahmu yang doyan bugil Troy"

Setelah mendengar perkataan David barusan, Troy langsung melihat ke arah bawah dan astaga ... celananya lepas lagi!

Setelah memakai celana pendeknya lagi, bocah laki-laki berambut biru tua itu langsung menatap David dengan sedikit emosi "Kau juga menghina ayahku hah?"

David : "Iya, memang kenapa? Bukankah kenyataannya ayahmu gemar striptease di depan umum?"

Troy : "Iya sih. Tapi ... tadi kau telah membuat aku emosi tahu!

Kyou : "Troy, kita hajar si tukang setrum itu yuk"

Troy : "Ayooo. Walau kita sebenarnya musuhan, tapi kali ini kita bersekutu ya Kyou"

Kyou : "Hmm. Seraanggg!"

Troy : "Hiyaattt!"

David : "Cih, terpaksa kuladeni. Heyaahhh!"

Bak .. bik .. buk .. plak .. plok .. dash .. brak .. bruk ..

Begitu mendengar adanya perkelahian yang ternyata disebabkan oleh Kyou, David, dan Troy. Natsu dan yang lainnya langsung berusaha untuk melerai.

"Gray, kau pegangi anakmu itu. Sedangkan aku akan memegangi tubuh Kyou" Natsu bergegas menuju ke tempat perkelahian dan langsung memegangi putranya yang masih ingin bertarung.

"Troy, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar. Jika sampai ada barang-barang di guild yang rusak nanti pasti ayah yang akanm dihukum oleh Erza-obasan" Gray masih ingat hukuman apa yang sering ia terima akibat perbuatannya menghancurkan benda-benda di guild ketika berantem dengan rivalnya itu. Disuruh push-up, sit-up, squat jump masing-masing sebanyak 100 hitungan cukup membuatnya ngos-ngosan sia-sia. Apalagi setelah itu harus rela mendengar ocehan kekhawatiran Juvia yang panik melihatnya disiksa begitu oleh master mereka yang terkenal amat disiplin.

"David, kau tidak boleh bertengkar seperti itu lagi ya sayang. Kau sudah janji kan pada ibu untuk tidak nakal?" Sedetik kemudian putra Mirajane itu langsung diam dan menuruti perintah ibunya. Sepertinya hanya Mirajane saja yang benar-benar tahu apa itu arti menjadi orang tua. Buktinya Kyou Dragneel dan Troy Fulbuster kini malah akhirnya ribut dengan orang tua mereka sendiri.

"Kyouuu diammm!" Lucy yang melihat anaknya masih saja rewel itu langsung mengeluarkan jurus jewerannya yang tadi sempat digunakannya untuk menjewer Natsu.

"Awww sakit bu, sakit"

"Hoy ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Dari arah lantai dua tiba-tiba saja terlihat seorang kakek tua berambut putih dengan ukuran tubuh yang dibawah standar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan master senior di Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar.

"Hap" Master Makarov lalu melompat dari atas untuk turun ke lantai satu. Tapi sayangnya saat ia mendarat tiba-tiba saja kakinya terpeleset sebuah genangan air yang entah berasal darimana, dan...

GUBRAKK

Sontak seluruh orang yang ada disitu hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan mantan Master mereka itu.

"Ckckck, makanya kalau turun lewat tangga dong kakek moyang. Jatuh baru tahu rasa" Kata David dengan nada sarkastik sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Dasar cicit sialan. Melihat kakek buyutmu jatuh seperti ini tidak kau tolong malah menyindir lagi, aduh..duh encokku kumat lagi nih"

"Master Makarov, ada urusan apa Master menghampiri kami semua disini?" Erza yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Kakek Laxus itu masih mengusap-usap pantat dan pinggangnya yang kesakitan "Aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan kalian semua ribut pagi ini. Makanya aku akan datang ke sini untuk menjelaskannya dengan jelas tentang pengumuman ini"

Seluruh pasang mata kini menatap ke request board dimana pengumuman turnamen itu ditempelkan.

"Kalian semua pasti sudah paham kan dengan peraturannya?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"Aku tahu kakek tua. Yang ikut pasti yang sudah berkeluarga kan? Wahahaha, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat semua teman-teman berpartisipasi dan pastinya akan bersaing dalam lomba esok hari" Natsu seperti biasa masih heboh sendiri.

"Ayo Natsu, go go! Aku mendukungmu dan Lucy" Dukung Happy.

Master Makarov berdehem "Ehm ehm, tapi kalian harus memperhatikan peraturan yang sebetulnya paling penting. Yaitu pada poin nomer satu"

"Sebuah keluarga yang masih mempunyai seorang ibu di dalamnya kan Master?" Kata Gray sembari berusaha memegangi tangan putranya yang hampir saja memelorotkan celananya.

"Iya benar Gray. Jadi bagi keluarga yang sudah tidak ada wanita di dalamnya tidak boleh ikut. Maka dari itu Macao dan Wakaba serta Gildarts, itu pun kalau Gildarts hadir, tidak diperkenankan mengikuti acara ini. Lagian anak Macao, si Romeo itu sudah remaja akhir. Apalagi Cana yang sudah pantas dipanggil ibu dibanding anak" Master Makarov kembali menjelaskan.

"Master, mengapa disini tertulis usia anak tidak boleh lebih dari 12 tahun?" Tanya Lissana penasaran.

"Itu karena nanti ada sebuah lomba yang khusus diikuti oleh para anak-anak saja. Dan jika ada yang berusia si atas 12 tahun, aku takutkan dia akan mudah menjadi juara karena menang secara umur. Umur yang lebih pastinya mempunyai kekuatan, pengalaman, dan mental yang lebih unggul kan?"

Gray tiba-tiba mengacungkan tangannya "Aku tidak setuju Master. Buktinya si Natsu ini. Umur sudah kepala tiga tapi kelakuan layaknya balita"

Sontak Natsu langsung menghampiri rivalnya itu dengan secepat kilat "Apa yang kau bilang tuan bugil? Kau mau memfitnahku hah?"

Gray pun tak mau kalah begitu saja "Lho, memang kenyataannya kan salamander bodoh? Umurmu yang sudah segitu tapi kelakuanmu tidak beda jauh dengan anakmu kan?"

Keduanya mulai menyiapkan sihir masing-masing untuk bertarung.

"Ayo papa ice, hajar ayahnya Kyou yang bodoh itu" Dukung Troy.

Kyou pun tak mau kalah juga "Ayah, tendang pantat papanya Troy yang tukang telanjang itu dengan mantap"

"Memang benar juga sih. Natsu sifatnya masih seperti balita. Hm hm" Lucy manggut-manggut seakan membenarkan ucapan penyihir es itu.

"Woah, kau malah membela Gray Lucy?" Happy heboh sendiri.

SIINGGG

Tiba-tiba saja Erza sudah berada di belakang kedua pria yang hampir bertarung itu.

"Hey hey, mau kuhukum berdiri dengan satu kaki di depan pintu masuk selama 24 jam penuh hah?"

Wajah Erza kini terlihat menakutkan di mata Gray dan Natsu. Rambut merahnya berkibar-kibar seperti medusa, matanya berubah menjadi melotot, dan gigi-giginya dipenuhi dengan gigi taring yang tajam.

'Glek' Natsu dan Gray hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Ampun-ampun Master. Aku janji tak akan berbuat seperti ini lagi" Dalam hitungan detik, ayah kandung Troy segera bersujud minta ampun di depan sang Titania itu.

"Aku juga Master Erza. Ampun .. ampun" Natsu pun ikut-ikutan.

"Bagus" Kata Erza singkat.

Pintu Guild tiba-tiba saja terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita berambut biru dengan aksesoris kacamata yang selalu dikenakannya, bersama seorang anak perempuan berpenampilan tomboy yang seumuran dengan Troy dan Kyou.

"Levy-chan"

"Lu-chan"

Kedua teman dekat itu saling berpelukan satu sama lain.

"Kau ikut lomba ini kan Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy dengan ekspresi ceria.

Wanita cantik berkacamata itu menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan anggukan mantap "Hm. Aku akan ikut Lucy. Aku kesini juga karena mendengar berita tentang turnamen ini dari orang di depan rumahku"

"Kau berarti ikut juga kan, Lenka-chan?" Lucy menghampiri putri Levy yang sedang duduk menopang dagu.

"Hn. Kalau ibuku menyuruhku, mau bagaimana lagi"

Lenka McGarden. Putri pertama Levy McGarden dengan Gajeel Redfox. Walaupun dalam segi fisik gadis itu mirip dengan ibunya, tapi sifatnya tidak jauh berbeda dari ayahnya. Tapi entah kenapa nama marga yang seharusnya mengikuti sang ayah, Redfox, malah menjadi nama marga milik sang ibu, McGarden.

"Hey, disini juga ada pria sejati juga yang mau ikutan"

Semua mata memandang ke arah suara berasal. Seorang pria tinggi besar berambut putih keperakan yang berjalan bersama seorang wanita berbaju hijau dengan warna rambut cokelat muda.

"Pria sejati tak akan takut dengan tantangan. Iya kan Atsuko-kun?" Elfman seperti biasa, melakukan pose andalannya. Mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan tatapan menggebu-gebu layaknya pria sejati.

Seorang bocah berambut panjang berwarna putih keperakan terlihat berjalan dengan malu-malu di belakang Evergreen "Kaa-san, masa aku dipanggil dengan imbuhan -kun sih? Aku kan perempuan?"

"Hohoho, itulah ayahmu nak. Selalu terobsesi dengan yang namanya pria sejati"

'Hiks .. hiks, maafkan Tou-san nak. Tou-san sebenarnya ingin anak laki-laki yang jantan, tapi malah yang keluar seorang perempuan seperti kamu. Sudah perempuan, genit dan pemalu lagi. Hiks .. hiks ..' Elfman menangis dalam hati.

"Wahahaha, sepertinya sudah lengkap pesertanya ya?" Ujar Master Makarov.

"Master, sepertinya masih ada yang belum hadir. Keluarganya Alzack dan Bisca bagaimana?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Emm, sepertinya mereka tidak boleh ikut karena Asuka sudah berusia lebih dari 12 tahun" Jawab Master Makarov.

"Yosh, baiklah. Bagaimana cara pendaftarannya kakek tua?" Tanya Natsu.

"Baiklah semuanya dengarkan baik-baik ya. Caranya mudah sekali, tinggal mendaftar saja dan kalian harus menyebutkan umur masing-masing anak kalian agar tidak ada kecurangan yang menyalahi aturan pertandingan. Tapi ..."

"Tapi apa master?" Lissana bertanya dengan wajah penasaran.

"Kalian harus memberikan nama tim keluarga kalian masing-masing. Ini untuk memeriahkan turnamen juga. Bagaimana? Dimulai dari keluargamu, Natsu"

'Nama yang keren untuk tim keluargaku berarti ya? Emm sebentar. Emm ..' Natsu sedang berpikir sambil berpose jongkok.

Semua orang masih menunggu jawaban dari mulut dragon slayer itu. Tapi sudah bermenit-menit, sepatah katapun tidak keluar dari suami Lucy Heartfillia itu.

Alis Lucy berkedut-kedut karena geram melihat kelakuan memalukan ayah dari putranya itu.

"Dasar bodoh, heahhh!"

BUKKK

Lucy menendang pantat Natsu yang sedang jongkok sehingga membuat pria berambut merah muda itu nyusruk ke bawah meja.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Nama tim keluarga kami adalah .." Lucy memasang wajah misterius yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada disitu penasaran setengah mati.

Efek love-love dan blink-blink menjadi background sang Celestial Wizard itu "LUCCYYY CUUTTEEE!"

All minus Natsu : *sweatdrop*

Kyou menatap ibunya dengan jijik "Ihh ibu. Kenapa namanya menjijikan seperti itu sih. Tidak keren dan kurang jantan"

"Betul Kyou-kun. Aku setuju. Kurang jantan, tidak seperti pria sejati" Sahut Elfman tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah. Lucy Cute ya. O ya, usiamu berapa Kyou-kun?" Tanya Master Makarov sembari mencatat di sebuah buku.

"Aku? 5 tahun kakek renta"

"Baik. 5 tahun ya. Ehhh? Apa-apaan itu tadi yang kakek renta?"

"Kini giliranku dan papa ice" Troy mengacungkan jarinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Troy, apa nama timmu dan berapa umurmu?"

"Namakan tim bugil telanjang saja" Kata Natsu yang baru saja bangkit dari nyusruknya.

"Apa katamu? Mau cari gara-gara lagi hah kepala api?" Seperti biasa, Gray langsung tidak terima.

"Aha, aku tahu. Karena papa dan mamaku penyihir es dan air, maka akan kunamakan tim ICE CREAM"

Seluruh orang yang ada disitu mendadak cengo begitu mendengar penuturan putra Gray Fulbuster itu. Apa hubungannya antara penyihir es dan penyihir air dengan es krim? Sama-sama dingin kali ya.

"Berapa umurmu Troy?" Master Makarov mulai mencatat lagi.

"5 tahun. Sama dengan Kyou, Master"

"Hey Troy, walau umur kita sama tapi jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkan tim Lucy Cute" Kyou mulai memanas-manasi.

"O ya? Aura dingin dari tim Ice Cream akan segera memadamkan panas api dari tim konyolmu itu" Kata Troy dengan nada tidak terima.

"Cih, sesama tim jelek saja berantem"

"Diam kau tukang setrum!" Semprot Troy dan Kyou bebarengan ke arah David Dreyar.

"Lalu tim yang ketiga. Timmu ya Master ketujuh?"

Erza lalu maju seraya mengangguk penuh percaya diri.

"Hm. Aku berat mengucapkan ini, tapi kalian harus tahu bahwa aku, Jellal, dan Ema adalah kombinasi yang amat pas untuk menjadi juara" Ucap Erza penuh percaya diri dibumbui sedikit kenarsisan.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti apakah kau bisa mempertaruhkan ucapanmu itu, Erza" Mirajane yang dulu pernah menjadi rival Erza pun tak mau kalah sepertinya.

"Aku akan menamakan timku dengan nama .."

Penyihir wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail itu tiba-tiba saja melakukan requip sebuah pedang di tangan kanannya. Dan dengan gerakan yang mantap penuh percaya diri, Erza mengacungkan pedang panjangnya ke arah depan.

"Tim BLUE TITANIA!" Tiba-tiba saja terlihat deburan ombak yang besar dibelakang Erza. Tak lupa kedua bola mata istri dari Jellal Fernandes itu berubah menjadi berkilauan.

"Pe..percaya diri sekali dia?" Natsu sweatdrop.

"Itu Erza yang kita kenal kan?" Lucy juga ikutan sweatdrop.

"..." Gray malah speechless.

Cuma Happy yang kagum atas sikap Master mereka barusan "Aye, kau keren Erza!"

"Umur putrimu si Ema berapa Master Erza?" Tanya Master Makarov.

"8 tahun Master" Jawab wanita berambut merah scarlet itu yang kini sudah kembali ke tabiat aslinya, serius dan disiplin.

"Baik. Kini tim yang keempat yaitu tim keluargaku sendiri. Laxus dan Mirajane cucuku, serta David cicitku"

"Ibu, biar aku saja yang akan maju. Ibu diam saja" David lalu maju dengan langkah tegap nan angkuh.

Mirajane cuma bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan putranya itu "Terserah kau saja sayang"

"Kakek moyang, tim keluargaku akan kunamai dengan THUNDERBOLT. Dan umurku kau tahu sendiri kan kakek moyang?"

Master Makarov langsung mengusap kepala cicitnya itu "Wahahaha, nama yang keren sekali David. Iya iya, kakek tahu umurmu baru 7 tahun kan? Dan yang aku kurang suka .. jangan panggil aku kakek moyaannggg!"

David cuma berdecih sambil mundur "Cih, suka-suka aku dong"

"Berjuanglah David sepupuku" Tiba-tiba saja Atsuko berteriak kecil untuk mendukung sepupu yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

David hanya memandangi gadis kecil berambut putih yang senada dengannya itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

"Baik. Tinggal dua tim lagi ya? Tim keluarganya Elfman dan Gajeel"

"Aku duluan master" Levy langsung angkat bicara.

"Namanya yang keren juga sepertiku Levy-chan"

Levy berpose thumb up ke arah Lucy "Tentu saja Lu-chan"

"Bu, jangan lama-lama ya. Aku ingin pulang dan tidur di rumah. Hoahmm .." Putri Gajeel itu malah mulai tertidur di meja.

"Baiklah. Karena aku orangnya supel dan kutu buku, serta Gajeel yang orangnya rada dingin dan membosankan, maka timku akan kunamakan .. CHEER&GLOOM!"

Lucy sweatdrop "A..apa tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus selain itu Levy-chan?"

"Baik. Cheer&Gloom ya. Lalu umurmu berapa Lenka?" Tanya Master Makarov kepada bocah perempuan berambut biru tua yang sedang asyik tiduran di kursi guild.

"4,5 tahun"

"Oke-oke. Tinggal terakhir timnya Elfman dan Evergreen. Bagaimana? Sudah ada ide?"

Tidak usah ditebak, Elfman langsung maju dengan gagahnya.

"Karena aku adalah seorang penyihir kuat yang berjiwa jantan, maka tim ku akan bernama MACHO MASCULINE! Groaahhh!" Elfman mengencangkan kedua otot-otot besar di lengannya layaknya pose seorang binaragawan.

"Huh, Tou-san tiap hari selalu seperti itu. Selalu meributkan tentang laki-laki, jantan, macho, dsb" Keluh Atsuko Strauss yang sedang asyik bergelayut manja kepada ibunya.

"Hohoho, itulah ayahmu Atsuko-chan. Lambat laun kelak kau pasti bisa menerima sifat anehnya itu" Kata Evergreen dengan bijak.

"Usianya berapa Elfman?"

"6 tahun Master" Jawab ayah Atsuko itu dengan singkat padat.

"Baiklah. Semua peserta sudah terdaftar dengan baik. Akan segera kusiapkan segala keperluan perlombaan setelah ini. Besok, kalian semua sudah harus hadir di guild jam 08.00 pagi bersama keluarga yang lengkap. Jika ada salah satu anggota keluarga yang kurang, maka tim kalian akan dianggap gugur dalam pertandingan hari itu juga. Tetap lah bersemangat dan terus berjuang tim Fairy Tail!" Master Makarov lalu mengacungkan tangan kanannya ke atas dengan pose khas Fairy Tail.

"Osh!" Ucap hampir seluruh anggota Fairy Tail yang hadir disitu dengan serempak.

Natsu : "Yosh, keluargaku yang pasti akan menang. Iya kan Lucy, Kyou?"

Lucy : "Lucy Cute akan menjadi juara satunya dan tentunya akan membawa hadiah besar. Lumayan lah untuk membayar sewa rumah selama setahun lebih mungkin, hihi"

Gray : "Troy, ayo pulang. Kita segera katakan ini semua kepada mamamu. Dan jangan lepas celana lagi bodoh!"

Troy : "Maaf papa ice, hehehe"

Erza : "Ema, kita berdua pasti akan menjadi pasangan ibu dan anak yang tangguh"

Mirajane : "Ayo David. Ayahmu pasti belum tahu tentang rencana kita berdua untuk mengikuti turnamen ini"

David : "Hn. Aku juga sudah bosan disini"

Levy : "Lenka-chan, bangun. Bangun nak, kau bisa tidur pulas di rumah nanti"

Lenka : "Zzz .. zzz .."

Elfman : "Hidup tim pria jantan nan tangguh, hidup Macho Masculine!"

Atsuko : "Huh, malas kalau Tou-san udah kumat seperti ini"

Evergreen : "Ibu kan sudah bilang berkali-kali, biarkan saja Tou-san mu seperti itu sayang"

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Dragneel...

"Natsuuu, jangan mentang-mentang kau besok mau bertanding kau bisa seenaknya sit-up dan push-up di ranjang kita bodoh. Keringatmu itu bau sekali tahu" Istri Natsu Dragneel itu sedang mengomeli suaminya yang sedari tadi sibuk berolahraga di ranjang mereka.

"Empat .. lima ..enam ..diam kau Lucy. Tujuh .. delapan .."

"Kyou, kau mau kemana?" Happy terbang mengejar Kyou yang berlari keluar rumah.

"Aku ingin mencari tahu tentang informasi perlombaan besok supaya bisa menang" Jawab putra kesayangan Lucy itu sembari tetap berlari.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Fulbuster...

"Juvia akan selalu mendukung segala keputusanmu Gray-sama, muuaachhh"

"He..hentikan Juvia, ada anak kita disini. Jangan main cium-cium begitu di depan anak" Penyihir pria Fairy Tail kelas S itu sedang berusaha menghindari terkaman menakutkan istrinya.

"Mama Juvia, nama tim kita Ice Cream loh. Keren gak? Aku kho yang menamainya"

"Keren kok Troy-kun .. Kyaaa!"

Gray langsung mengaung-acungkan telunjuknya yang bergetar ke arah putranya itu "T..Troy, jangan lepas celanamu lagi bocah bodoh"

"Ups" Dengan segera anak itu langsung memakai kembali celana pendeknya.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Fernandes...

"Erza, kau serius?"

Master ketujuh Fairy Tail itu menganggukan kepalanya "Tentu saja. Kenapa tidak? Akan kutunjukan kepada seluruh orang di Magnolia bahwa kita bertiga bisa menjadi yang terbaik"

"Mama, lagi makanannya"

Erza menyendok nasi yang ditaburi beberapa macam potong sayuran itu, kemudian mengarahkannya ke mulut putrinya itu.

"Aeemmm" Ema Fernandes asyik mengunyah makanan yang baru saja ibunya suapkan.

Pria berambut biru dengan sebuah tato yang menghiasi mata kanannya itu cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Mama, besok lombanya apa sih?"

"Tidak tahu sayang, masih rahasia. Dan lain kali kamu harus menelan dulu makananmu sebelum bicara. Mengerti?"

Putri pertama Jellal dan Erza itu hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Dreyar...

"Bagaimana Laxus?" Tanya Mirajane dengan tersenyum manis.

Orang yang ditanyai cuma bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi"

"Natsu-ojisan ikut juga lho yah. Aku pun sebenarnya malas ikut. Tapi gara-gara tak mau kalah dengan si Kyou dan Troy sialan itu, aku akhirnya ikut"

'Natsu ikut?' Batin Laxus.

Sebuah senyuman mengerikan terlihat di wajah lightning dragon slayer itu 'Hehehe, turnamen ini akan menjadi sebuah ajang bagiku untuk memecundangi Salamander tolol itu'

"Tuan muda, kami siap mendukung anda dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga" Freed yang sedari tadi memang sedang berkumpul dengan Laxus dan Bickslow segera memasang pose hormat bendera.

"Itu benar Laxus junior. Kami anggota Raijinshuu akan melakukan apapun demi kemenangan tim Thunderbolt" Bickslow ikut-ikutan hormat.

"Baguslah Freed-ojisan, Bickslow-ojisan" Ucap bocah berambut spike putih itu dengan datar.

"Sial Evergreen tidak ada disini. Karena dia sudah menikah dengan adik Mirajane itu, mau bagaimana lagi" Kata Laxus.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Strauss...

"Atsuko-kun, kau besok harus tampil sebagai pria sejati ya"

Sebuah ekspresi muak terlihat di wajah cantik Atsuko "Tou-san, mau sampai kapan memanggilku dengan sebutan Atsuko-kun?"

Lisanna yang sedang ada disitu segera menghampiri Atsuko, kemudian mengusap kepalanya lembut "Hihihi, seharusnya kan Atsuko-chan. Benar kan?"

Putri Evergreen itu langsung mengiyakan ucapan obasannya itu barusan.

"Kenapa kau mendukung kami, Lissana?" Tanya Evergreen.

"Karena aku tahu di keluarga Mira-nee sudah ada Raijinshuu yang mendukungnya, maka aku putuskan untuk menjadi suporter keluarga Elf-nii saja. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Yah, terima kasih banyak Lissana. Aku jadi merasa bersalah tidak hadir dalam Raijinshhu yang sekarang pasti sedang ada di rumah Laxus" Ucap wanita berkacamata itu seraya merebahkan diri di sofa empuk.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga McGarden (Karena Lenka marganya McGarden dan bukannya Redfox)

Kegaduhan terjadi di rumah berlantai dua itu. Dimana kini terlihat dua sosok pria yang satu gemuk, dan yang satunya langsing sedang membunyikan seperangkat alat marching band persis di depan pintu masuk rumah itu.

DUM DUM DUM

TOTET TOTET TOTEETTT

DUM DUM DUM

"Go go go Levy-chan!"

"Go go go Lenka-chan!"

Jet yang kini sedang menabuh terompet dengan keras, terlihat menggunakan aksesoris seperti ikat kepala bertuliskan I LOVE LEVY, rumbai-rumbai tidak jelas di kedua tangannya, serta memasang spanduk besar bertuliskan SUPPORTER MCGARDEN FAMILY.

Droy pun tak mau kalah. Sembari asyik menabuh drum, ia juga memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan I LOVE LENKA dengan memakai hiasan rumbai-rumbai juga.

Seorang pria yang sedang asyik tertidur pulas di lantai dua rumah itu tiba-tiba saja membuka matanya. Giginya ia gertakan, beberapa tanda siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya, serta tangannya kini ia kepalkan karena jengkel.

Gajeel segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan segera membuka jendela kamarnya untuk melihat siapa pelaku kebisingan yang baru saja mengganggunya dari acara bersantainya itu.

"Kaliaannn..." Kesabaran Dragon Slayer besi itu kini benar-benar habis.

"JANGAN BERISIIKKK!" Segera ia ubah kedua tangannya menjadi hitam dan sekeras besi, kemudian ia pukulkan ke kedua pendukung setia Levy sejak dulu itu.

JDUAKKK

"Si..sial. Padahal kan niat kami baik Gajeel" Gerutu Droy yang barusan saja nyungsep setelah dihantam oleh sihir Gajeel.

"Niat kami kan cuma mendukung Levy dan Lenka di pertandingan besok" Tambah Jet yang sedang membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor akibat ulah suami Levy barusan.

"Tapi...kenapa kalian tidak mendukungku juga? Kenapa kalian hanya mendukung anak dan istriku saja hah?"

Jet dan Droy hanya bisa bertatapan satu sama lain dengan ekspresi pucat.

"I..itu.."

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Akhirnya Chapter satu ini selesai juga. Maaf ya readers kalo ide cerita ini terkesan pasaran. Atau penulisannya yang kurang rapi alias banyak typo, atau juga alur yang terlalu cepat. Author juga hanya manusia biasa yang banyak salah V^.^**

**Author butuh kritik yang banyak dan membangun, serta butuh ide-ide tentang perlombaan apa saja yang nantinya akan diselenggarakan oleh panitia GRAND FAIRY TAIL TOURNAMENT di chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

**Karena jujur author belum ada ide dan konsep blas untuk melanjutkan fic ini hingga beberapa chapter ke depan. Kalo chapter 2 sih mungkin udah ada idenya.**

**Kalo udah membaca fic ini, author boleh tanya masalah pribadi gak? Kalian dukung tim siapa di pertandingan-pertandingan chapter depan?**

**a) Natsu-Lucy-Kyou (LUCY CUTE)**

**b) Gray-Juvia-Troy (ICE CREAM)**

**c) Jellal-Erza-Ema (BLUE TITANIA)**

**d) Laxus-Mirajane-David (THUNDERBOLT)**

**e) Elfman-Evergreen-Atsuko (MACHO MASCULINE)**

**f) Gajeel-Levy-Lenka (CHEER&GLOOM)**

**Kalo gak dijawab juga gapapa. Author kan cuma pengin tahu aja, hohoho.**

**Oke, terakhir author ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada waktu dan kesempatan readers yang sudah diluangkan untuk membaca fic sederhana ini.**

**Review, kritik, saran, atau bahkan flame author terima kok. Tapi ya flamenya auhtor biarin aja alias gak ditanggepin sama sekali, hehehe.**

**Yosh, see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Pertandingan Hari Pertama

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Multichapter, Full Pairing (LaMi, JerZa, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, ElfGreen)**

**Akhirnya hari pertandingan pertama pun digelar. Seluruh peserta bersiap untuk melaksanakan pertandingan di hari pertama. Tak ketinggalan banyak masyrakat Magnolia yang rela berdesak-desakan untuk menonton pertandingan yang diikuti oleh penyihir-penyihir hebat Fairy Tail itu.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya di guild paling beken seantero Fiore, tepatnya pada pukul 08.00 pagi.

"Hahaha, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengikuti turnamen hari ini. Suka turnamen termasuk jiwa lelaki. Benar kan Atsuko-kun?" Elfman melirik ke arah putri semata wayangnya yang kini sedang duduk manis sembari minum juice.

"Hn, terserah Tou-san saja deh"

"Elfman, sekali-sekali tolong panggil anak kita dengan imbuhan -chan kenapa? Nanti kalau dia sudah besar dia bisa jadi anak yang durhaka pada ayahnya loh" Evergreen yang duduk di samping kanan putrinya itu malah menakut-menakuti suaminya.

"Errr baiklah. Nanti kapan-kapan Tou-san akan panggil kau dengan imbuhan -chan ya"

Atsuko masih sibuk meminum juice jambunya yang masih 3/4 gelas, seakan tidak mendengarkan pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya barusan.

Sementara itu di meja yang lain, ada keluarga Fulbuster yang sedang duduk bertiga bersama Wendy yang sedang bertugas sebagai pelayan sementara hari ini karena Mirajane berpartisipasi dalam Grand Fairy Tail Tournament.

"Ano, mau minum apa Gray-san, Juvia-san, dan Troy-kun?" Tanya Wendy dengan nada gugup seperti biasa. Apalagi hari ini dia baru pertama kali menjadi seorang bar maid.

"Hoahhmmm...aku air putih dengan es batu saja ya" Kata Gray sembari menguap lebar.

"Kalo Juvia mau pesan minuman yang sama dengan suami Juvia, air es saja ya Wendy-chan"

Wendy mengangguk sambil mencatat pesanan pasangan suami istri itu. Kemudian tatapannya beralih kepada anak laki-laki berumur 5 tahun yang sedang asyik sendiri. Kedua tangannya berusaha memelorotkan celananya secara tidak sadar.

"I..itu.."

Perilaku Troy sukses membuat wajah gadis berusia 25 tahun itu memerah dan terus memerah. Tangannya yang bergetar ia acungkan ke daerah bagian bawah putra Gray.

"I..itu a..a..pa?"

"Wendyyy" Seekor Exceed berwarna putih segera menghampiri majikannya itu ketika ia melihat adanya perilaku yang tidak beres darinya. Sebelum Wendy terjatuh karena pingsan, Carla segera menopang tubuhnya lalu membawanya menjauhi meja dimana keluarga Fulbuster duduk.

Gray yang melihat perilaku aneh dari Wendy tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu 'Jangan-jangan ini ulah si Troy?'

Segera ia tolehkan kepalanya ke samping secepat mungkin.

"Ada apa papa ice?"

1 detik..

2 detik..

3 detik..

"WOOAAAHHH! PADAHAL SUDAH KUBERI SABUK TAPI CELANAMU TETAP MELOROOTTT?"

Sontak semua orang yang ada di guild hanya bisa mengelus dada. Mereka tidak bisa membayangkan betapa susahnya menjadi ayah dari seorang bocah seperti Troy.

"Kyaaa Troy-kun" Juvia segera mengambil celana anaknya itu dan memakaikannya kembali, tak lupa serta merta mengencangkan sabuknya sekencang mungkin.

"Pyuhh, untung kau cepat bertindak Juvia"

Wajah Juvia memerah sambil terus menatap suaminya itu.

"A..ada apa Juvia?" Tanya Gray keheranan.

"Kyaaa Gray-samaaa!"

Gray segera menatap ke arah tubuhnya "Waaa, aku juga telanjaannggg?"

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat polah tingkah mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"Huhhh, Gray-Gray. Sampai umur berapa kau berkelakuan seperti itu"

Jellal yang sedang memakan roti di samping istrinya hanya ikutan menghela nafas panjang.

"Mama Papa, tapi aku iri sama keluarganya Gray-ojisan. Mereka sering tertawa. Tapi kalau kita? Tertawa saja jarang" Ema Fernandes memajukan bibirnya pertanda sedikit kesal.

Erza yang melihat tingkah putri kesayangannya itu segera mengelus lembut rambut panjangnya yang berwarna biru seperti milik ayahnya "Ema sayang, kamu benar-benar ingin keluarga kita menjadi lucu layaknya keluarga Gray-ojisan kan?"

Ema mengangguk-angguk dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

SEETTT

Erza melirik tajam ke arah Jellal. Sedangkan pria yang bersangkutan hanya bisa memasang tampang bingung.

"B..brruu..brruaaahhh!"

Ternyata master ketujuh Fairy Tail itu sedari tadi berencana untuk menggelitiki pinggang suaminya yang sedang asyik makan roti. Dan kini bisa kita tebak, Jellal memuntahkan semua roti yang sedang dikunyahnya dengan raut wajah yang terlihat konyol.

"Huahahaha. Mama, muka Papa lucu banget"

Dalam hati Jellal 'Sial kau Erza. Awas nanti malam, akan kubalas kau di ranjang berkalilipat lebih parah daripada ini'.

Sementara itu keadaan yang terjadi di keluarga Dreyar...

"Ayah, kenapa kakek moyang lama sekali ya? Aku sudah bosan menunggu. Ini sudah jam 08.10" Gerutu seorang bocah laki-laki berambut spike berwarna senada dengan ibunya, putih keperakan.

"Entahlah. Jika kau malas menunggu tidur saja di pangkuan ibumu" Jawab Laxus.

Mirajane yang mengetahui keadaan hati putranya itu kemudian mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Sayang, benar kata ayah. Sini tidur dulu di pangkuan ibu"

David mau tidak mau mematuhi saran kedua orang tuanya daripada bosan.

Kedua anggota Raijinshuu yang sedari tadi ikut duduk di samping kanan dan kiri cicit Master Makarov, kini hanya bisa melihat pemandangan David Dreyar yang sedang asyik memejamkan mata di paha mulus milik Mirajane.

Freed yang masih menjadi pria normal langsung membayangkan fantasi mesumnya dengan berkali-kali menelan ludah.

**Freed POV**

"Kemari Freed sayang, tidur di pangkuanku"

Aku yang mengetahui kesempatan emas itu tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menuruti ajakan model seksi majalah Weekly Sorcerer itu.

"I..iya Mirajane" Aku benar-benar sudah berada di paha mulus nan wangi milik Mirajane. Wow, mungkin mati hari ini pun aku rela, hehehe.

Tapi kemudian sesosok pria tinggi besar berotot berjalan menghampiriku dengan tatapan iblis. Itu Laxus!

"Freed, kau berani-beraninya tidur di pangkuan istriku haahhh?" Tatapan Laxus kali ini sama persis seperti ketika ia akan menguasai Fairy Tail pada waktu itu.

"A..ampun Laxus. Am..pun"

"Tidak ada ampun bagimu Freed sialan. Kau juga harus keluar dari Raijinshuu setelah ini" Tangannya mengepal dengan erat. Percikan-percikan listrik berwarna kuning keemasan mulai menyebar luas di tangan kanannya itu.

"Ti..tidak Laxus. Ampuni aku. Jangan, jangan keluarkan aku dari Raijinshuuuuu"

"Mati kau Freeddd!"

ZRASSHHH

**Freed POV End**

"Ampun Laxus!"

Bickslow yang mendengarkan teriakan tidak jelas dari rekannya itu hanya bisa memasang wajah heran yang mungkin tidak terlihat jelas dari luar "Woy Freed, kau kenapa?"

Freed hanya cengar-cengir dengan wajah yang cukup pucat "Aku, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hehehe"

Keadaan keluarga McGarden pun tidak kalah ramainya...

Ada Levy dan Lenka yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Walaupun Lenka mempunyai watak yang mayoritas menurun dari ayahnya, tapi sifat kutu buku milik Levy sepertinya menurun juga kepada Lenka.

Sedangkan di depan kedua orang berambut biru yang sedang sibuk membaca itu, terlihatlah tiga orang pria. Yang di tengah jelas Gajeel, tapi yang dua berikutnya...

"Hoy Jet, Droy, mau sampai kapan kalian mengusik ketenangan keluarga kami hah?" Ucap Gajeel dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Droy yang sedang asyik makan lalu menjawabnya "Kamyi bherduha cumha mendhukhung Lhevvy dhan Lhenkha sajhha. Massha ghak bholyeh sih?"

Gajeel memasang tampang dingin "Kalo mau menjawab jangan sambil makan lain kali ya. Aku jadi tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan manusia atau hewan, gi hee"

Sebuah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahi Droy "Apa kau bilang? Aku hewan hah?"

Kedua pria itu saling mencengkeram kerah masing-masing karena marah. Sedangkan Jet malah berusaha mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Levy-chan, kau sedang baca apa?"

Levy tidak menggubris pertanyaan salah satu fans beratnya itu, dan dia tetap asyik membaca.

"Kalo Lenka-chan sedang asyik membaca ya?"

Putri Gajeel itu meletakan bukunya sejenak, kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Jet "Bukan, aku sedang mencangkul. Ya iyalah, sudah tahu ndadak tanya lagi"

'Hiks..hiks, gagal deh usahaku untuk menjadi ayah tiri dari Lenka. Hiks..hiks..' Jet menangis dalam hati sembari pundung di pojokan guild.

Sepertinya ada satu keluarga yang masih belum nampak di guild. Tapi siapa ya?

.

.

.

"Grookk..zzz..grookk...zzz"

Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir pinggir mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya, mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, lalu terakhir melihat ke arah jam dinding.

08.15

tik tok..tik tok..

Suasana masih hening. Wanita bermarga Heartfilia itu belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidurnya.

tik tok..tik tok..

"Hoaahhmmm" Lucy menguap, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu kamar mereka.

Grookk..zzz..nyam nyamm..grookk..zzz"

Dilihatnya seorang pria berambut pink yang telah menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya, kemudian ia tersenyum sendiri.

Dilihatnya lagi jam dinding bergambar Plue yang kini sudah menunjukan pukul 08.17. Tiba-tiba ada semacam perasaan aneh yang menggelayutinya.

'Hari ini kan..jam 08.00..ada..'

"KYYAAAAA!"

Seluruh burung-burung yang sedang hinggap dengan damai di atap rumah keluarga Dragneel tiba-tiba saja langsung beterbangan begitu mendengar suara pekikan ibu Kyou Dragneel barusan.

GUBRAKKK

Natsu sukses terjatuh dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara jeritan Lucy. Happy dan Kyou yang sedang tidur berpelukan satu sama lain pun ikut-ikutan terbangun, tapi bedanya tidak sampai njungkal seperti Natsu.

"Natsu, Kyou-kun, Happy, cepat bangun bodoh!"

Natsu menguap lebar sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya yang masih memerah dan berair.

"Natsu, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Hari ini, hari ini, ada..ada.."

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Kyou yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang kecilnya sambil memulai ritual wajibnya, ngupil.

"Ada, ada turnamen bodoohhh. Ayo cepat kita ke guild sebelum didiskualifikasi pada hari ini" Lucy segera menyeret Natsu, Kyou, dan Happy secepat kilat.

"Ibu, tapi aku masih mengantuk dan lapar bu"

"Lucy, aku juga ngantuk" Happy ikut-ikutan.

"Lu..Lucy aku ingin buang a..air b..be..besar" Natsu memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya mules itu.

Keluarga penyihir kelas S yang dikepalai oleh Natsu Dragneel itu sempat menjadi tontonan penduduk Magnolia yang sedang berlalu lalang di sekitar situ. Bagaimana tidak? seorang Celestial Wizard sekelas Lucy Heartfilia sedang menyeret (baca : menjambak) suaminya yang juga seorang penyihir terkenal di Fiore, tak lupa beserta Kyou dan Happy yang teriak-teriak ingin tidur lagi dan ingin makan.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke guild Fairy Tail dimana Master Makarov sedang mengumukan sesuatu...

"Kita perkenalkan panitia Grand Fairy Tail Tournament pada pagi ini. Mulai dari susunan panitianya. Aku Makarov Dreyar selaku penanggung jawab acara ini, disampingku ada dua orang pria yang sepertinya sudah kalian kenal. Master keempat Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt, Romeo Conbolt, beserta Wakaba Mine"

Sorak sorai dari penonton bergemuruh begitu melihat ketiga orang yang telah ditunjuk oleh Master Makarov sebagai panitia itu.

"Kemudian ada juga Cana Alberona, Lissana Strauss sebagai panitianya"

Penonton kembali bergemuruh begitu melihat kedua wanita seksi nan cantik ini melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Apalagi Cana melambai-lambaikan tangan sambil meminum arak.

"Dan aku akan jelaskan sistem pertandingannya. Ada tujuh pertandingan yang akan dipertandingkan disini. Dan enam dari tujuh pertandingan sama sekali tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan sihir, ingat ya. Sama sekali tidak boleh. Kecuali hanya satu pertandingan yang memang dikhususkan nantinya untuk menggunakan kekuatan sihir masing-masing"

"Apa? Itu tidak berjiwa jantan" Komentar Elfman.

"Pertandingan macam apa ini? Tidak boleh menggunakan kekuatan sihir segala. Cih" Dengus Laxus dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku tahu pasti kebanyakan kalian kecewa karena di sebuah turnamen seperti ini malah tidak menampilkan kekuatan sihir sama sekali. Yang pertama karena turnamen ini hanyalah sebagai hiburan setelah guild kita sukses menjuarai Daimato Enbu selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut. Sebelumnya kita harus bereterima kasih dulu kepada Master muda Fairy Tail yang telah berhasil mengantar kita menuju kemenangan di setiap tahunnya. Master Erza Scaarrleett!"

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh begitu nama Erza Scarlet selesai diucapkan. Dan Erza hanya menanggapi itu dengan senyuman kecil.

"Waw, Mama hebat ya?" Puji Ema dengan pandangan berbinar-binar.

"Hebat. Hebat dalam membuat Papa malu tadi" Sambung Jellal yang sepertinya merasa agak jengkel setelah peristiwa memalukan dimana dirinya menyemburkan seluruh roti yang sedang dikunyahnya akibat gelitikan Erza.

"Kemudian, alasan yang paling penting adalah karena di kota Magnolia ini tidak terdapat sebuah stadion besar dan megah seperti layaknya stadion Domus Flau yang kuat menanggung seluruh kekuatan sihir sebesar apapun. Jadi jika diadakan pertarungan disini, ditakutkan rumah-rumah penduduk bahkan guild kita akan hancur. Ehm, sebenarnya sih boleh-boleh saja jika diadakan pertarungan besar layaknya Daimato Enbu. Tapi ya itu, harus ada donatur yang kaya raya yang bersedia mengganti seluruh kerusakan. Siapa yan mau, ayo tunjuk jari?" Tanya Master Makarov dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

krik..krik..krik..krik..

"Oke kita lanjut ya. Ehm..ehm..ehm, aduh sepertinya tenggorokanku mulai sakit. Master keempat, tolong gantikan ya"

Sontak Macao langsung mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dirinya sendiri dengan wajah bingung seakan mengatakan 'aku yang disuruh untuk menggantikanmu, begitu?'.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun, Master Makarov berjalan menuju ke dalam ruangannya.

"Ehm, baiklah aku yang menggantikan. Oke-oke, langsung saja penjelasan pertandingannya ya" Macao mulai menggambar sebuah bagan dengan pensil sihir (maaf, author kurang tahu namanya apa).

Satu menit kemudian...

"Baiklah, ini dia penjelasan lengkapnya"

Seluruh pasang mata menuju ke arah bagan yang barusan digambar oleh Master keempat mereka itu.

"Ada tujuh pertandingan disini. Apa saja itu, kita lihat ke arah bagan ini"

1) Day 1, Father.

2) Day 2, Mother.

3) Day 3, Kid.

4) Day 4, Father&Kid.

5) Day 5, Mother&Kid.

6) Day 6, Father&Mother.

7) Day 7/Last Day, Father&Mother&Kid.

"Hehe, jadi hari ini giliranku ya?" Kata Gajeel sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Berjuanglah Gajeel" Dukung Lily yang sepertinya baru saja datang di guild.

"Sebagai pria sejati yang harus bertanding hari ini, aku pasti akan menang" Siapa lagi kalau bukan Elfman.

"Juvia ingin cepat-cepat hari keenam, karena Juvia ingin berduet mesra dengan Gray-sama"

"Tck, jangan bergelayut terus kau Juvia" Protes pria berambut hitam itu kepada istrinya yang sedari tadi asyik bergelayut manja.

"Jellal, kau harus menang ya?"

"Tenang Erza, itu bisa di atur"

'Berjuanglah Laxus" Dukung Mirajane kepada suaminya itu.

"Hn" Jawab Laxus amat singkat.

"Ehm, baiklah. Kalian sudah tahu kan bagaimana pola pertandingannya? Sekarang kita beralih kepada hal perolehan poin. Simpel saja, pemenang juara 1, 2, dan 3 di tiap pertandingan masing-masing mendapatkan poin 3, 2, dan 1. Sedangkan posisi setelahnya tidak mendapatkan poin sama sekali alias 0" Jelas ayah Romeo itu panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba saja sahabat karib Wakaba itu menghentikan penjelasannya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Cana. Orang yang merasa dipanggil itu pun mendekat.

"Cana, tolong kau gantikan aku ya soalnya aku sudah kebelet ingin pipis" Bisik Macao lirih.

Cana pun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oke, karena Macao-san sedang ingin pipis dan buang angin jadinya aku yang gantikan ya, hik" Kata putri Gildarts itu dengan setengah mabuk.

Seketika seluruh orang yang hadir disitu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Woy kau jangan bilang-bilang aku ingin pipis bodoh! Dan kenapa kau menambahkan ingin buang angin segala!" Protes Macao dari arah belakang panggung.

"Dasar ayah" Romeo cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku ayahnya yang tak kunjung dewasa itu.

"Oke-oke lanjut ya, hik. Sekarang tinggal emm apa ya? O ya, pertandingan hari ini kan?"

"Wendy, kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Carla yang sedikit terkejut melihat majikan yang juga sahabatnya itu mulai siuman.

"Ehh? I..iya. Ngomong-ngomong acaranya sudah dimulai ya Carla?" Tanya Dragon Slayer Langit itu sambil merenggangkan ototnya.

"Hm, sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan satu hal, kuperingatkan sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat anak laki-laki Gray itu lagi ya"

Pipi Wendy kembali memerah lagi.

Kembali ke Cana Alberona yang sedang menjelaskan di panggung...

"Oke. Jadi, pertandingan kali ini adalah..."

Sebuah tulisan yang dibuat melalui sihir terpampang jelas di panggung.

** O**

"Aduuu paannccooo!"

Suasana kebun binatang kembali berkumandang setelah Cana memberitahu jenis pertandingan macam apa yang akan dilaksanakan pada hari ini.

"Yosh, aku sepertinya bisa menang nih" Tanpa sadar saking semangatnya Gray membuka bajunya.

"Kyaaa, Gray-sama seksi sekaliii"

"Hebat, papa-ice telanjang kaya aku" Puji atau malah hina Troy.

Gray kemudian memperhatikan otot-otot lengannya yang sepertinya lumayan kekar untuk ukuran laki-laki.

"Hey Gray, kau jangan bangga dulu ya"

Ayah kandung Troy Fulbuster itu menoleh ke sumber suara.

"La..Laxus?"

Seorang Laxus Dreyar kini sudah membuka pakaiannya dan menampakan otot-otot tubuhnya yang benar-benar kekar. Lebih kekar dari Gray malah.

"Papa-ice jangan mau kalah dengan ayahnya David itu"

"I..iya Troy" Gray nyengir tidak jelas. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah minder melihat besarnya lengan sang Lightning Dragon Slayer itu.

"Tou-san harus menang ya"

"Elfman, kalau kau menang akan kuberi malam yang tak terlupakan pokoknya" Ucap Evergreen sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya.

"Oke. Serahkan saja padaku" Sedetik kemudian adik Mirajane itu segera merobek baju yang dipakainnya dan segera memperlihatkan besarnya otot-otot yang bahkan melebihi Laxus.

"Laki-laki sejaattiii!" Elfman berjalan ke arah panggung dengan langkah penuh percaya diri.

"Ayah, memang ayah bisa menang?" Lenka menatap ayahnya yang sudah membuka pakaiannya dengan tatapan pesimis.

"Hn. Masalah gampang"

"Gajeel, ganbatte!" Dukung Levy.

Semburat merah sedikit terlihat di pipi mantan anggota Phantom Lord itu.

"Levy-chan, kalau aku jadi suamimu pasti aku bisa mengalahkan Elfman dan Laxus" Ratap Droy dengan tubuh yang babak belur setelah dihajar oleh Gajeel tadi.

Jet meraba-raba kedua lengannya 'Kalo aku sudah pasti kalah. Hiks..hiks..' Batin rival Droy itu setelah menyadari bahwa tubuhnya kurang kekar.

"Papa, kalahkan Laxus-ojisan dan Elfman-ojisan yang badannya gedhe-gedhe ya?" Putri master ketujuh itu terus memperhatikan ayahnya yang sedang push-up dengan tubuh telanjang dada untuk pemanasan sebelum bertanding.

"Oke Ema"

"Berusahalah, Jellal"

Kembali ke panggung...

"Dan kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08.27. Sepertinya kita bisa mulai pertandingan di hari pertama ini kan?" Tanya Cana selaku panitia yang menggantikan Macao.

"Iyaaa" Jawab para penonton.

"O ya ada yang lupa, hik. Kita belum tahu kan hadiahnya apa? Oke, kita liat saja..."

Lagi-lagi sebuah tulisan yang terbuat dari sihir terpampang jelas di panggung.

JUARA 1 : 5.000.000 jewel

JUARA 2 : 2.500.000 jewel

JUARA 3 : 1.250.000 jewel

Penonton pun kembali bergemuruh ketika melihat besarnya nominal hadiah Grand Fairy Tail Tournament itu.

'Kau harus menang Elfman, kalau tidak tak akan kuberi malam yang romantis dan menggairahkan' Evergreen mulai panas melihat besarnya hadiah itu.

'Kalau aku dapat hadiah segitu, mungkin aku akan libur bekerja di bar selama satu bulan' Mirajane malah senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Laxus, kau harus menang" Kata Freed sambil mempersiapkan sebuah spanduk besar yang sepertinya sengaja ia buat untuk mendukung timnya Laxus.

"Kalau Laxus menang, kita dikasih berapa ya?" Bickslow bertanya kepada Freed.

"Entahlah. Tapi aku ragu Laxus sanggup mengalahkan si Elfman itu"

"Lissana, psst Lissana"

Lissana yang sedari tadi masih berdiri mematung kini berjalan menghampiri Cana.

"Ada apa Cana?"

"Ku gantikan aku ya. Soalnya aku ingin minum lagi, malas ngoceh terus"

"Baiklah. Serahkan saja padaku" Kata Lissana sembari tersenyum.

"Ehm semuanya, kini aku Lissana Strauss yang akan memandu kalian semua. Mohon kerjasamanya" Lissana berojigi.

"Lissana, kau cantik sekali"

"Jadikan aku suamimu Lissana"

"Lissana, i love you"

Tiba-tiba saja Elfman membalikan badannya ke arah penonton yang berisik barusan. Cukup dengan sebuah tatapan horror ditambah kepalan tangan yang diangkat ke udara, penonton pria yang tadinya sedikit kurang ajar kini langsung menciut di tempat.

"Terima kasih Elf-niichan. Baiklah, aku akan menunjukan tim-tim yang mengikuti event Grand Fairy Tail Tournament ini. Mulai dari tim pertama...CHEER&GLOOM!"

TEAM CHEER&GLOOM

1) Gajeel Redfox (Father)

2) Levy McGarden (Mother)

3) Lenka McGarden (Daughter)

Gajeel berjalan menuju arah panggung dengan telanjang dada sembari mengencangkan otot-ototnya yang terlihat lumayan kekar itu.

"Ganbatte Gajeel!" Teriak Levy.

"Ayah, berjuang ya" Tambah Lenka walau tidak sampai berteriak.

Sementara itu, duo Jet&Droy sedang meratapi nasibnya di pojokan guild.

"Hiks..hiks, harusnya namaku yang terpampang di atas nama Levy" Ini kata Jet.

"Harusnya aku tahu! Lihat tubuhku, kujamin Elfman saja kalah" Ini kata Droy.

"Tubuh penuh lemak dan bukan otot seperti itu kok bangga"

"Apa katamu Jet?"

Pertempuran kecil di antara keduanya pun tak bisa dielakan XD

"Baiklah. Kini tim kedua...BLUE TITANIA!"

TEAM BLUE TITANIA

1) Jellal Fernandes (Father)

2) Erza Scarlet (Mother)

3) Ema Fernandes (Daughter)

Ketika Jellal memasuki panggung, jarang penonton yang menyorakinya. Mungkin dikarenakan semua orang tahu bahwa sosok pria berambut biru tua yang ada di depan mereka sekarang ini pernah menjadi penjahat besar yang juga sempat mengancam Fairy Tail pada waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah tempat duduk peserta...

"Papa, semangat! Aku dan mama mendukungmu, Papa!"

Suami Erza Scarlet itu lalu mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Ema yang barusan mendukungnya.

'Jellal, kau harus percaya diri' Batin Erza.

"Tim ketiga. Ada yang tahu siapa?"

Para penonton hanya mengedikan bahu ataupun menggelengkan kepala pertanda tidak tahu.

"Kita sambut...THUNDERBOLT!"

TEAM THUNDERBOLT

1) Laxus Dreyar (Father)

2) Mirajane Strauss (Mother)

3) David Dreyar (Son)

Laxus maju ke arah panggung diiringi yel-yel yang dibuat oleh Raijinshuu dari tribun penonton. Evergreen yang merasa salah satu anggota Raijinshuu pun segera berlari menghampiri Freed dan Brickslow sang sudah siap dengan spanduk beserta pengeras suara.

"Aku ikut boleh?"

"Tentu saja Evergreen. Mari kita dukung Laxus dengan kekuatan penuh khas Raijinshuu" Ucap Freed.

Bickslow bersiap untuk mengumandangkan yel-yel Thunderbolt yang tadi malam baru saja dibuatnya.

"Thunderbolt Thunderbolt Thunderbolt, Yeaahhh!"

"Tim paling oke, kece, dan gak kere, Yeaahhh!"

Freed mengibar-ngibarkan bendera besar berwarna kuning bertuliskan THUNDERBOLT NUMBER ONE. Sedangkan Evergreen mengibarkan bendera bergambar wajah Laxus, Mirajane, dan David yang dibuat chibi.

"Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss, dan tuan muda David Dreyar Yeaahhh!"

"Thunderbooollttt...ShoobyDoo Bop!"

Gajeel yang mendengarnya secara langsung, sontak segera menghantam wajah Bickslow dengan sihirnya.

JDAAKKK

Bickslow sukses pingsan di bawah tribun penonton.

"Jangan bawa-bawa ShoobyDoo Bop tanpa ijin bodoh!"

Laxus hanya menepuk dahinya sembari menyesali idenya untuk menjadikan Raijinshuu sebagai suporter fanatiknya.

"Ibu, aku jujur malu sekali bu" David ngumpet di kolong meja saking malunya.

"Hehehe, kau ini lucu sekali sayang. Diberi perhatian oleh fansmu kenapa malu?" Ucap Mirajane.

"Baiklah kita lanjut saja ya, hehe. Oke tim keempat...MACHOOO MASCULINNEEE!" Lissana kali ini berteriak amat keras karena ia sudah menyatakan diri sebagai pendukung fanatik tim kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Elfman"

"Elfman"

"Pria sejatiii"

Para penonton kini makin ricuh setelah Elfman memasuki panggung. Banyak dari mereka yang menjagokan pemilik take-over jenis beast itu menjadi pemenangnya karena besarnya otot-otot yang terpahat di tubuh adik kandung Mirajane itu.

"Groaahhh!" Elfman berteriak dengan lantang ketika sampai di panggung.

"Oke tenang semuanya, tenang. Baiklah, kini tinggal dua tim yang belum disebutkan. Tim kelima...ICE CREAM!"

TEAM ICE CREAM

1) Gray Fulbuster (Father)

2) Juvia Loxar (Mother)

3) Troy Fulbuster (Son)

"Kyaaa Gray-sama, kau seksi sekaliii! Berjuanglah Gray-sama" Kata siapa lagi kalau bukan sang penyihir air, Juvia. Tapi karena saking terharunya, air mata Juvia mengalir amat deras sehingga menyebabkan banjir sesaat.

"Waaa mama Juvia, toloonggg!" Apesnya Troy ikut hanyut bersama derasnya air sambil memegangi celananya yang mengapung.

"Juvia, celana Troy melorot..melorot lagi" Gray heboh sendiri.

"Hihihi, oke-oke. Dan kini tim keenam atau yang terakhir. Ada yang tahu tim apa?" Tanya Lissana dengan nada antusias.

"LUCY CUUTTEEE!" Seru kebanyakan penonton yang bergender pria. Sepertinya Lucy benar-benar digemari oleh masyarakat Magnolia walaupun sudah bersuami Natsu Dragneel.

"Wah-wah terkenal juga ya timnya Lucy Heartfilia. Baik, kita sambut...LUCY CUTE!"

TEAM LUCY CUTE

1) Natsu Dragneel (Father)

2) Lucy Heartfilia (Mother)

3) Kyou Dragneel (Son)

krik..krik..krik..

Suasana menjadi hening dan sepi.

krik..krik..krik..

Lissana sebagai pembawa acara dadakan pun kelabakan sendiri.

"Psst Gray, kau tahu dimana timnya Natsu dan Lucy?"

Orang yang ditanyai hanya bisa mengedikan bahu "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi setahuku sih ya, sejak pagi geng otak udang itu belum kelihatan sama sekali"

'Bagaimana ini? Apa timnya Natsu terpaksa didiskualifikasi pada pertandingan hari pertama ini?' Batin Lissana cemas.

Tiba-tiba saja...

BRUAAKKK

Pintu guild jebol dan memperlihatkan keempat sosok yang sepertinya bertanggung jawab atas pengerusakan yang barusan mereka lakukan itu.

"Lucy, aku lapar pengin makan ikan"

"Ibu, aku juga lapar dan masih ingin tidur"

"Lu..Lucy, pe..perutku mules se..kali"

"Berisik! Jika kita kalah di pertandingan kali ini hadiah fantastis akan semakin menjauhi kita tahu" Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu dengan sadisnya menyeret ketiga anggota keluarganya (termasuk Happy) menuju ke arah panggung.

"Lu..Lucy, pertandingannya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Err dimohon Natsu saja yang maju ya, sedangkan yang lainnya boleh duduk di meja peserta yang sudah disediakan" Lissana berkata dengan canggung akibat melihat perilaku norak keluarga Dragneel barusan.

"Baik Lissana" Lucy tersenyum manis. Kemudian gantian ia menatap suami bodohnya, dengan tatapan menakutkan "Natsuuu, kau harus menang ya"

"A..aye" Jawab sang Salamander dengan wajah biru akibat menahan buang air besar.

"Baik. Karena kini sudah lengkap semua pesertanya, mari kita mulai saja pertandingan...ADU PANCOOO!"

Sebuah bagan yang baru, terlihat di panggung. Bagan yang berisi nama-nama peserta pertandingan adu panco di hari pertama ini.

1) Natsu Dragneel (LUCY CUTE) VS Laxus Dreyar (THUNDERBOLT)

2) Gray Fulbuster (ICE CREAM) VS Elfman Strauss (MACHO MASCULINE)

3) Jellal Fernandes (BLUE TITANIA) VS Gajeel Redfox (CHEER&GLOOM)

"Seperti yang kita lihat di panggung, pertandingan pertama kali ini akan mempertemukan Natsu dengan Laxus!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruangan Master Makarov...

"Woy, kau pasang siapa Cana?" Selidik Master Makarov.

"Hik hik, Elfman dong bung hik" Putri Gildarts itu menaruh beberapa lembar jewel sebagai taruhannya.

"Kalau kau Master keempat?" Master Makarov menatap ke arah Macao.

"Elfman lah"

"Hey hey, peraturannya kan tidak boleh ada jagoan yang kembar" Protes Cana sembari meminum sebotol anggur.

"Sialan. Begitu ya? Hmmm, Laxus boleh juga. Laxus!" Macao pun tak mau kalah dengan Cana. Uang taruhannya sepertinya lebih banyak.

"Hehehe, kalau aku adalah..." Setelah meletakan uang taruhannya, Master Makarov tersenyum penuh arti "Natsu Dragneel"

'Aku percaya walau kurang diunggulkan tapi bocah api itu dipenuhi oleh dewi Fortuna. Hahaha, aku pasti menang' Tawa Mater keenam Fairy Tail dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kembali ke jalannya pertandingan adu panco di Fairy Tail...

Dengan sempoyongan, pria berambut merah muda terlihat berjalan pelan ke arah panggung. Wajahnya pucat sedikit kebiru-biruan, tangan kanannya sedari tadi terus memegangi perutnya, sedangkan tangan kirirnya memegangi pantatnya terus.

'Sial sial. Kenapa aku harus yang bertanding pertama sih? Aku kan sudah ingin sekali buang air besar. Sudah diujung nih' Gerutu Natsu di dalam hatinya.

"Woy Natsu, kenapa jalanmu seperti kakek-kakek saja?" Tanya Gray heran.

Natsu tidak menjawab pertanyaan rivalnya itu, tapi tetap berjalan pelan dengan wajah yang sudah tidak karu-karuan.

'Sial Lucy, kau tidak tahu tiada yang lebih menderita selain penderitaan dalam menahan buang air besar. Hiks..hiks..' Tangis ayah Kyou itu dalam batin.

"Hey, kenapa si dungu yang biasanya teriak-teriak dan heboh seperti itu kini jadi loyo ya?" Bisik Gajeel kepada Elfman yang ada disampingnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga heran" Balas Elfman singkat.

"Kedua peserta diharap segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Tangan kiri ada di pinggang belakang. Dan yang pasti tidak boleh menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Ini murni kekuatan fisik. Paham kan peraturannya?" Lissana menatap ke arah Laxus dan Natsu yang sedang berjalan mendekati meja tempat dilaksanakannya adu panco.

"Ayah, kalahkan ayahnya Kyou yang bau itu!" Teriak David dari mejanya.

Kyou yang mendengar teriakan musuhnya barusan, langsung membalasnya "Ehh enak saja. Kamu tuh yang bau. Ayah, sikat si cengeng yang selalu dilindungi Raijinshuu itu"

'Jadi si cengeng yang selalu dilindungi Raijinshuu adalah sebutan Laxus oleh para anak-anak ya?' Freed sweatdrop di tempat.

"Berjuang Laxus!" Ini gantian Mirajane yang teriak.

Lucy pun tidak mau kalah "Natsu, kalau menang tak akan kusuruh untuk mencuci pakaian malam-malam"

Sontak para penonton yang terutama pria merinding 'Jadi ternyata selama ini Lucy Heartfilia sekejam itu ya? Mencuci baju pada malam hari yang dingin?'

"Romeo, sini. Kau bagian dewan juri" Romeo yang dipanggil oleh Lissana segera mendekat ke arena adu panco.

"Oke, kedua tangan seperti ini. Ya benar" Romeo mendekatkan tangan kanan masing-masing peserta.

"Woy Natsu, kau akan kuhabisi kali ini, hahaha" Laxus tertawa sinis.

Natsu hanya manggut-manggut saja.

'Ke..kenapa dengan bocah api ini? Tidak biasanya dia lemas seperti kurang makan?' Batin Laxus curiga.

"Siaappp...mulai!"

Sorak sorai penonton bergemuruh seketika begitu pertandingan dimulai.

"Laxus Laxus Laxus" Dukung sebagian penonton.

"Natsu Natsu" Dukung sebagian lagi.

"Wah, pertandingannya seru ya?" Gumam Bisca yang sepertinya baru saja datang.

"Yah, begitulah. Sayang kita terlambat dalam acara perkenalan panitia tadi" Ucap Alzack sembari merangkul istrinya itu.

Kembali ke pertandingan panco antara Laxus melawan Natsu...

Tangan kanan Natsu perlahan semakin mendekati permukaan meja. Laxus dengan ukuran lengan yang hampir dua kalilipatnya Natsu, dengan mudah terus menekuk lengan suami Lucy itu.

"Hoy hoy, kenapa kau jadi pendiam seperti itu hah?" Laxus mulai memanas-manasi.

Sedangkan ekspresi Natsu benar-benar memprihatinkan. Wajahnya benar-benar biru, keringat dinginnya mengucur deras dari pelipisnya, dan pipinya digembung-gembungkan tidak jelas.

"Ibu, apa ayah tidak apa-apa? Sepertinya ayah kurang sehat" Kata Kyou sembari makan ayam goreng karena saking laparnya tadi.

"Bethul Lhhucy, akhhu jhaddyi khhawayhir" Happy ikut-ikutan berkomentar walau sebuah potongan besar ikan rebus masih ia kunyah.

Lucy memasang pose berpikir.

"Aha, aku tahu"

Kemudian, ia segera mengeluarkan kunci berwarna emas yang termasuk salah satu sihir andalannya.

"I..ibu, bukankah tidak boleh mengeluarkan sihir di turnamen ini?" Kyou menatap ibunya yang sedang senyam-senyum sendiri penuh arti.

"Hihihi, lihat saja ya Kyou. Kubuka gerbang...Taurus!"

Sesosok makhluk setengah manusia setengah banteng pun muncul.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu tubuh indah Lucy-san hah? Mengaku?" Taurus malah ngomel-ngomel sendiri ke arah penonton. Para penonton yang diomeli pun ketakutan setengah mati.

"Taurus, aku butuh bantuanmu"

Spirit bertubuh kekar itu segera menghampiri Lucy "Saya siap kapanpun demi membantu Lucy-san yang memiliki tubuh indah"

"Taurus, gendong aku di pundakmu ya"

Spirit berwujud banteng itu pun langsung memasang pose hormat bendera dengan mata berbentuk love-love "Wohooo, aye Lucy-san"

"Hey, aye kan ciri khasku" Protes Happy tiba-tiba.

Kini saatnya seorang Lucy Heartfilia beraksi!

"Natsuuu! Ganbatte! Ganbatte! Ganbatte!" Teriak Lucy yang kini berada dalam gendongan di pundak Taurus.

"Oalah, kukira aku akan melihat hal spektakuler" Kyou sweatdrop.

"Kalau seperti itu berdiri di atas meja saja pun bisa" Gantian Happy yang sweatdrop.

Melihat Lucy yang dengan sekuat tenaga mendukung suaminya, tim Raijinshuu pun ikutan panas.

"Bickslow, bersiap"

"Oke Freed" Bickslow menyiapkan pengeras suaranya lagi.

"Evergreen, siapkan?"

Istri Elfman itu mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap ke arah Freed.

Ketiga anggota Raijinshuu kembali menyemangati Laxus.

"Thunderbolt Thunderbolt Thunderbolt, Yeehaaww!"

"Tim paling gak kere, kece, dan oke, Yeehaaww!"

"Mirajane Strauss, tuan muda David Dreyar, dan Laxus Dreyar Yeaahhh!"

"Thunderbooollttt...Forever In My Heaarrttt!"

Dengan menggunakan sebuah topeng berbentuk Laxus chibi, Bickslow mengumandangkan yel-yel buatannya keras-keras.

Freed yang memakai topeng David chibi, mengibar-ngibarkan spanduk besar bertuliskan THUNDERBOLT AMAZING RISING SHINNING TEAM. Sedangkan Evergreen yang memakai topeng Mirajane chibi, asyik menyebar-nyebarkan brosur bertuliskan 'Join Thunderbolt Now. Best Family Team In Magnolia'.

"Woy berisik sekaliii"

"Yel-yelnya gak kreatif! Masa cuma dibolak-balik doang kata-katanya?"

"Yeeaahh diganti Yeehaawww lagi"

"Brosur apaan ini? Jelek sekali desainnya. Masa backgroundnya gambar pemakaman sih?"

Mendengar keluhan-keluhan penonton barusan, membuat wajah Laxus merah padam.

"RAIJINSHUUU! JANGAN BUAT AKU MALU, BODOOHHH!" Teriaknya dikala ia sedang berusaha mengalahkan Natsu.

"Hihihi, ojisan dan obasan dari Raijinshuu lucu sekali ya David. Lho? David, David?" Mirajane celingak-celinguk mencari anaknya yang sudah tidak ada disampingnya. kemudian ia melongokan kepalanya ke kolong meja. Dan benar saja, putranya itu sudah tergeletak dengan wajah pucat pasi ditambah sedikit kejang-kejang.

"I..ibu, ki..kita p..pulang sa..saja yuk. A..aku ma..lu"

Kembali ke pertandingan Laxus VS Natsu...

"Mati kau salamander sialan" Laxus sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan lengan Natsu yang tinggal sedikit lagi menyentuh permukaan meja.

"Hey Natsu, kenapa kau mau kalah begitu saja? Mana semangatmu?" Gray berusaha menyemangatin rivalnya itu.

"Woy Dragon Slayer dungu, kenapa kau lemah seperti banci sih?" Yang ini kata Gajeel.

"Na..Natsu" Gumam Jellal yang bingung melihat pria bermarga Dragneel itu bertingkah aneh sedari awal pertandingan.

"Laxus Laxus Laxus"

"Natsu Natsu Natsu"

Para penonton pun ikut menyoraki keduanya.

"Bbhhh..mmm..sshhh..grkkk" Natsu meracau tidak jelas.

Laxus memasang wajah heran melihat lawannya itu bergumam entah apa maksudnya.

Mata Natsu mulai berputar-putar, kini lidahnya malah melet-melet seperti ular saja. Tangan kirinya semakin kuat mencengkram pantatnya.

"Natsu, kau..kau kenapa?" Lucy yang baru menyadari perilaku aneh suaminya itu segera mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**Lucy Flashback **

"Natsu, ayo cepat kita berangkat. Hari ini, hari ini, ada..ada.."

"Ada apa ibu?" Tanya Kyou yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang kecilnya sambil memulai ritual wajibnya, ngupil.

"Ada, ada turnamen bodoohhh. Ayo cepat kita ke guild sebelum didiskualifikasi pada hari ini" Lucy segera menyeret Natsu, Kyou, dan Happy secepat kilat.

"Ibu, tapi aku masih mengantuk dan lapar bu"

"Lucy, aku juga ngantuk" Happy ikut-ikutan.

"Lu..Lucy aku ingin buang a..air b..be..besar" Natsu memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya mules itu.

**Lucy Flashback End**

"Ohhh tidak" Ibunda Kyou itu hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang barusan ternganga karena shock.

"Sekarang tak ada belas kasihan Natsu. Mati kauuu!" Dengan sisa tenaga, cucu Makarov Dreyar itu pun segera menghempaskan lengan Natsu hingga menyentuh permukaan meja.

"Dan pemenangnya adalaahhh...Laxus Dreyar dari tim Thunderbolt!" Teriak Lissana.

Sedetik kemudian, trio Raijinshuu segera berpelukan erat saking senangnya.

Evergreen : "Yeahhh, Laxus gitu loh" (berpose genit)

Bickslow : "Tidak sia-sia aku tidak tidur demi membuat yel-yel semalam" (sambil sujud syukur)

Freed : "Tuan muda David pasti bangga dengan ayahnya" (bibirnya bergetar saking terharunya, air matanya mengucur deras)

"Yey, ayahmu menang sayang" Ucap Mirajane sambil mengipasi putranya yang masih pingsan.

"..." David Dreyar speechless.

"Yah, ayah kalah hiks..hiks.." Kyou menangis di kursinya.

"Kau cengeng sekali sih penerus Salamander bodoh"

SIINNGGG

Putra Natsu itu segera menatap tajam asal suara barusan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Troy, anaknya Gray.

"Apa kau bilang pangeran tanpa celana?"

"Memang kenyataannya kau cengeng kan?"

Keduanya saling beradu kepala. Yang satu beraura api, yang satunya beraura es.

"Baiklah, kini Laxus telah berhasil maju ke babak kedua adu panco ini. Sekarang kita lanjut ke..." Belum selesai Lissana berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Natsu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

"A..aaahh..aahhh"

Adik kedua Mirajane itu bergidik ngeri melihat Natsu yang bertingkah mengerikan seperti itu.

"Hey kepala api, sudah selesai pertandinganmu tahu" Kata Gray.

"A..aahhh..aahhhh"

All : "?"

"AAARRRGHHHHH"

.

.

duuut..preettt..bruutt..duuuttt..preettt..brut..br utt

.

.

Lissana shock berat.

Gajeel mundur dari panggung untuk sementara.

Jellal menghela nafas diiringi sweatdrop.

Elfman mengatakan "Itu bukan seperti pria jantan"

Laxus tertawa penuh kemenangan setelah sukses memecundangi Natsu barusan.

Sebuah aura membunuh muncul dalam diri Gray "Naattssuuu..."

Bau-bauan tidak sedap menyelimuti ruangan guild.

"Lucy-san, anda tidak apa-apa? Lucy-san, siapa yang berani melukai tubuh indah anda?" Taurus sedang berusaha menyadarkan Lucy yang sedang pingsan di lantai dengan ekspresi horror.

"He..he..he..hu..hu..hu.." Gumam Lucy setengah tidak sadar.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan Master Makarov terbuka dengan paksa.

"Natsu, kenapa kau kalah hah? Huuaaa..hiks..hiks..hueee, uang untuk membeli ranjang baruku habis dalam taruhan" Master Makarov menangis gulung-gulung. Sedangkan Macao dan Cana yang masih berada di dalam ruangan kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Chapter 2 selesai deh. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya panjang-panjang per chapternya. Dan juga alurnya yang terkesan lambat gini. Author sengaja membuat seperti ini agar terasa memuaskan untuk dibaca. Tapi kalau masih ada yang kurang author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. **

**Auhtor kan juga manusia biasa V^.^**

**Oke seperti kita ketahui di chapter kali ini belum ada satu tim pun yang memperoleh poin karena pertandingannya belum berakhir. Tapi sudah kita ketahui hasil sementaranya :**

**1) Natsu VS Laxus : Laxus.**

**2) Gray VS Elfman : ?**

**3) Jellal VS Gajeel : ?**

**Karena pemenang di babak kedua adu panco ini ada tiga peserta, maka nanti akan ada yang lolos tanpa bertanding. Tapi lolosnya gak cuma-cuma loh. Ada syaratnya. Syaratnya apa? Masih rahasia, hehehe.**

**Yosh, terima kasih ya udah menyempatkan waktu buat membaca fic sederhana ini. Review, kritik, saran, bahkan flame author persilahkan. Terutama saran. Kenapa? Karena author sedang tidak ada ide buat pertandingan di hari kedua dan seterusnya.**

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Gray VS Elfman, Jellal VS Gajeel

**DISCLAIMER : Hiro Mashima**

**RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

**WARNING : Multichapter, Full Pairing (LaMi, JerZa, NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, ElfGreen)**

**Pada pertandingan adu panco di babak pertama Natsu berhasil ditumbangkan oleh Laxus karena kekonyolan yang dibuat oleh sang Dragon Slayer Api itu. Kini tinggal tersisa dua pertandingan lagi. Gray melawan Elfman dan Jellal melawan Gajeel. Siapakah dari mereka yang akan melaju ke babak kedua?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kita sambut para petarung adu panco di pertandingan yang kedua ini. Elfman Strauss dan Gray Fulbuster!" Teriak Lissana dengan keras dan bersemangat.

Sontak saja teriakan penonton bergemuruh keras layaknya sebuah bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Elfman dan Gray berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja tempat dimana adu panco diselenggarakan.

"ELFMAANNN!"

"PRIA SEJATIII!"

"HAJAR GRAY ELFMANNN!"

"Kwaci manis, es teh manis, roti isi babi, kwaci manis" *abaikan yang ini XD*

'Sialan! Ternyata dari ratusan penonton sepertinya tidak ada satupun yang mendukungku' Gerutu Gray dari dalam hati.

"Groahhh! Jiwa lelakiii!" Teriak Elfman ke arah para penonton yang hampir seluruhnya mendukungnya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di meja peserta dimana Evergreen dan Atsuko tempati...

"Lihat Atsuko-chan, Tou-san mu benar-benar dijagokan oleh semua orang" Hibur Evergreen kepada putrinya yang sedang menopang dagu dengan tatapan bosan.

"Pasti lah Kaa-san. Apa sih gunanya tiap hari Tou-san latihan otot dari pagi hingga sore? Sampai-sampai kita harus memanggil tukang pijat rutin seminggu tiga kali"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Kedua tangan seperti ini. Ya benar. Siap ya?" Romeo menatap Gray dan Elfman secara bergantian.

"Ayo Gray, tunjukan kekuatan fisikmu kepadaku" Elfman memanas-manasi Gray yang hanya memiliki ukuran lengan kurang lebih sepertiga dari lengan miliknya.

"Tck, aku tak peduli" Dengus penyihir es itu. Padahal dalam hatinya sudah minder setengah mati. Sudah kalah secara fisik, secara mental, secara dukungan, dsb.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang Gray lupakan.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di meja tempat keluarga Fulbuster...

"Ayo Gray-sama! Juvia disini dengan setia mendukung Gray-samaaa!" Dukung Juvia sembari mengibarkan bendera bergambar Gray yang sedang topless dengan pose menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mata kanannya menutup sehingga memberikan kesan mengedip genit dengan sebuah love meloncat dari kedipannya itu. Dan ada efek blink-blink seperti khas Ichiya dari Blue Pegasus di sekitar wajahnya.

"Ayo papa ice! Troy dan mama Juvia mendukung papa!" Teriak Troy sambil mengibar-ngibarkan celana pendeknya seperti layaknya seorang bonek yang freak nan anarkis XD

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"WOAAA KENAPA ADA FOTOKU YANG SEPERTI ITU? WOAAA BOCAH NDABLEG, JANGAN MENGIBARKAN CELANAMU SEPERTI ITU!" Gray heboh sendiri dari atas panggung.

Sementara semua kaum hawa yang belum menikah langsung menjerit begitu melihat putra Juvia dan Gray yang dengan pedenya menampilkan 'burungnya' di hadapan umum.

"W..We..Wendy!" Jerit Carla begitu melihat sahabatnya itu pingsan.

'Kesempatanku untuk mencari perhatian Carla, aye!' Happy yang kebetulan sedang terbang di sekitar situ segera menuju ke arah Wendy untuk menopang tubuhnya yang limbung.

SEETTT

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Wendy?" Tanya Lily yang dengan sigapnya langsung menolong sang Dragon Slayer Langit itu sebelum tumbang.

"Terima kasih Lily" Kata Carla.

"Hiks..hiks..huweee" Sedangkan Happy malah menangis sesenggukan karena aksi heroiknya telah didahului oleh Exceed Gajeel barusan.

"Baiklah, Gray dan Elfman. Siap?" Perlahan Romeo melepas kedua tangannya "Mulai!"

Para penonton kembali bersorak-sorai melihat Elfman yang dengan cekatannya menekuk lengan Gray hingga membuat pria bermarga Fulbuster itu sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Et..ett..ad..aduh duh" Rintih Gray.

"Aku tak akan mau kalah darimu, Gray" Ucap Elfman sambil terus mengerahkan segala kekuatannya untuk menghabisi lawan adu panconya itu.

Melihat keluarga Fulbuster yang dengan segenap tenaga dan jiwa mendukung Gray, keluarga Strauss pun tak mau kalah.

"Pakai ini sayang" Evergreen memberikan sepasang pom-pom cheerleader yang entah di dapat darimana. Sedangkan pakaian wanita salah satu anggota Raijinshuu itu kini sudah berganti menjadi tanktop dengan sebuah rok mini. Tanktopnya bergambar tubuh pria dengan otot kekar yang sedang berpose ala binaraga.

"Aku..aku malu Kaa-san" Wajah Atsuko malah seperti tomat matang sekarang.

Evergreen mengedipkan sebelah matanya "Tidak apa-apa Atsuko-chan. Kau sayang pada Tou-san kan?"

"Ya" Jawab gadis kecil berambut putih keperakan itu dengan singkat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita dukung Tou-san" Evergreen langsung berdiri di atas meja sembari memasang pose genit yang menggoda iman setiap lelaki.

"Go! Go! Go! Elfman!" Wanita berambut cokelat itu menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya ke kanan dan kiri.

"prit..prit..prit..priittt..." Sedangkan Atsuko malah asyik mengiringi gerakan ibunya itu dengan cara meniup peluit layaknya tukang parkir XD. Memang gadis ini benar-benar pemalu sepertinya.

"Go! Go! Go! Lelaki!" Evergreen mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas sembari melompat-lompat kecil layaknya seorang cheerleader profesional.

"prit..prit..prit..prit..priittt..." Atsuko mulai merasa malas sekaligus amat malu walau baru sebentar meniup peluitnya.

Para penonton laki-laki yang kebetulan perhatiannya teralih ke arah istri Elfman, dalam hitungan detik kedua matanya berubah menjadi love-love. Tidak lupa air liur mereka ikut ngeces juga.

'Aku malu kalau gerakan lebay nan genit itu disamakan dengan jiwa lelaki, Evergreen. Hiks..hiks..' Ratap Elfman dalam batin.

"Ayo terus berjuang Elf-nii" Dukung Lissana kepada kakak lelakinya yang hampir mengalahkan Gray itu.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara di ruangan Master Makarov...

"Ahhh, aku tidur dulu. Elfman pasti menang, hik" Cana yang sudah mabuk berat mulai mencari posisi pas untuk tidur di lantai.

"Hehehe Master keenam, sudahlah jangan ratapi kekalahanmu. Tetap semangat" Hibur Macao kepada Master Makarov yang masih sesenggukan.

"Tapi masalahnya hiks..uang tabunganku sudah habis hiks..hiks..hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk membeli seperangkat ranjang dan kasur yang empuk..hiks..hiks"

Macao menepuk-nepuk pundak Master Makarov "Sudahlah Master, cup cup cup. Lagian kan ranjang dan kasur usangmu sesuai sekali dengan usiamu yang juga sudah usang"

Master Makarov melotot ke arah wajah Macao "Apa katamu?!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sementara di arena pertandingan panco, Gray benar-benar terlihat amat kewalahan dalam menghadapi Elfman. Lebih mengenaskan daripada ketika Natsu menghadapi Laxus malahan.

Wajah Gray menampakan ekspresi amat memprihatinkan. Membiru, matanya melotot, giginya menggertak keras, urat-urat di wajahnya pun menegang saudara-saudara!

"Hmmpphhhhh"

Sedangkan Elfman malah sebaliknya. Disaat Gray mati-matian menahan rasa pegal di lengan kanannya, sang 'Beast' dari Fairy Tail itu malah asyik bersiul-siul dan ngupil di arena.

"Wah Elfman-ojisan meniru ciri khasku, ngupil!" Teriak Kyou sambil meloncat-loncat kegirangan di atas punggung Natsu, dimana Natsunya sendiri sudah teler setelah dihajar Lucy setelah keluar dari WC.

Biasanya disaat-saat genting terjadi sebuah keajaiban. Percaya tidak? Mau percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi yang jelas sang penyihir kelas S berambut hitam ini percaya banget dengan yang namanya mukjizat ketika sedang mengarungi jurang penderitaan *hiperbolis*.

**Gray POV**

Aku benar-benar memalukan sekali. Dikala semua orang mendukung si laki-laki bertampang preman di hadapanku, aku tak mampu mengeluarkan segala kemampuanku di arena pertandingan.

Masih untung ada si Juvia dan anakku yang bandel, yang masih setia mendukungku.

Biasanya di mana-mana sang protagonis itu akan kalah duluan, kemudian baru menggebrak musuhnya di akhir. Itulah yang akan terjadi kepadaku. Tapi jangan samakan kasusku dengan Natsu. Kalau si bocah otak udang itu sih sudah pasti kalah di awal dan akhir.

Aku jadi ingat masa-masa ketika masih bersama Ul, guruku. Beliau pernah mengajariku sebuah perkataan yang amat menyentuh dan memotivasi.

**Gray Flashback**

Seseorang menepuk pundakku di saat aku sedang termenung meratapi nasibku yang sebatang kara ini.

Aku pun menoleh perlahan ke belakang.

Seorang manusia berambut silver njabrik, bermata sedikit sipit, dan memiliki senyuman picik.

Itu Lyon Bastia.

"Mau apa kau di alam bawah sadarku hah?" Aku kaget dengan kehadirannya yang tak diundang.

"I..ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan Gray" Ucap Lyon dengan wajah cukup ketakutan.

"PERGI BANGSAT!"

JDUAKKK

Tendanganku berhasil mengenai bokong baunya itu dan membuatnya segera pergi dari alam khayalanku.

'Sial! Bisa-bisanya acara merenungku di ganggu oleh si tengik itu sih?' Gerutuku.

"Gray..."

Sebuah suara wanita dewasa. Ini pasti bukan Lyon atau bahkan Natsu. Ini Ul!

"Ul..." Aku kembali menoleh ke belakang dengan sedikit senang kali ini.

"...Tear?!"

"Hai Gray"

Wanita yang ternyata si Ultear itu kok berani-beraninya mengganggu acara renunganku sih?

"Mau apa kau ke alam bawah sadarku? Pergi-pergi!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh guling-guling di salju yang dingin. Rasakan itu.

"Hey, kau apakan putriku?"

'Cih, siapa lagi ini? Pasti pengganggu lagi seperti dua orang barusan' Batinku kesal. Tapi ternyata...

"Gray. Lama tidak bertemu ya"

I..itu Ul. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Gray" Ul mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"Ingat ya. Di kala kau sedang berada di ujung jurang penderitaan, kenistaan, makian, atau apalah itu. Jangan lupakan satu hal. Sebelum kau benar-benar kalah, kau masih punya kesempatan untuk merubah keadaan" Ucapnya dengan keibuan sekali.

Aku mengangguk mantap walau air mataku bercucuran deras.

"Mukjizat itu nyata Gray" Ucap Ul sebelum menghilang entah kemana.

**Gray Flashback&POV End**

"Elfman"

Elfman"

"Elfman"

"Lelaki"

"Kyaaa, berjuang Gray-sama!"

'Aku harus mampu. Harus! Masih ada keajaiban walau tinggal 3 cm lagi lenganku menyentuh permukaan meja' Batin Gray seraya menutup matanya dan kemudian ia memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada semesta *lebay*.

"Heeyyaaahhh!" Teriak Elfman.

"Haaahhhhh" Teriak Gray.

"Selesai! Pemenangnya adalah..." Lissana mengangkat tangan sang pemenang.

Gray tersenyum penuh arti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ELFMANNN!"

"GYAAAAA!" Jerit Gray heboh. Ternyata yang barusan ia renungkan sia-sia belaka. Mukjizatnya tidak nyata! Kasihan sekali XD

"Lelaki sejati!" Kakak kandung Lissana itu memukul-mukul dadanya keras, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Elf-nii, selamat!" Lissana memeluk kakaknya itu dengan wajah riang.

"Kau hebat Elfman" Puji Mirajane dari arah meja peserta.

'Hn, dia adalah lawan yang paling berat untukmu Jellal' Batin Erza sedikit khawatir.

Sedangkan Gray? Ia masih duduk di kursi pertandingan. Tatapannya kosong, hidungnya kembang kempis, air matanya mengalir perlahan.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia cemas melihat keadaan suaminya yang mirip orang frustasi akut.

"Huweee, papa-ice. Huweee" Troy mewek di kursinya.

"Hahaha. Tadi kau mengejek aku cengeng kan? Sekarang gantian kuejek. Troy cengeng, bau, tidak macho, genit, cengeng" Ejek putra Natsu seakan membalas perlakuan putra Gray sebelumnya.

Alis Troy berkedut, beberapa tanda siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya "Apa katamu?"

Dan perkelahian antara penerus Natsu dan Gray pun tak bisa dicegah.

Bak..buk..dassh..plak..spakk..jduak..

"Kyouuu, jangan berkelahi ya anak bandel" Begitu mengetahui adanya pertempuran antara kedua bocah itu, Lucy yang masih meratapi nasibnya pun turun tangan.

"Troy-kun jangan berkelahi" Juvia juga ikut melerai.

"Lain kali akan kutusuk lubang hidungmu menggunakan sumpit, Kyou sialan" Rengek Troy yang sudah berhasil dipisahkan dari Kyou oleh Juvia.

"Ngomong apa kau? Seandainya tidak ada ibuku yang doyan mengganggu ini, sudah kucincang tubuhmu sumpah" Bentak Kyou Dragneel tak terima juga.

"Apa katamu sayang? Ibuku yang doyan mengganggu katamu?" Sebuah suara wanita bernada dingin terdengar dari arah belakang putra Natsu itu.

'Glek' Bocah berambut pirang itu menengok ke arah belakang.

"Huwaaa!" Teriak Kyou setelah melihat wajah ibunya yang berekspresi horror dengan gigi runcing.

Kita kembali ke jalannya pertandingan yang kini telah usai.

"Hey manusia es, kau sedang apa disitu?" Gajeel yang berdiri di samping Gray keheranan karena melihat pria itu tak kunjung bangkit dari duduknya sedari tadi.

Gray perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Kepalanya masih menunduk ke bawah dengan aura suram. Gajeel dan Jellal merasakan ada yang tidak beres dari suami Juvia itu.

"Gray, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lissana cemas.

'Jangan-jangan Gray-san kebelet buang air besar kaya Natsu-san ya?' Batin Romeo dengan nistanya.

Dalam hitungan detik, tak ada hujan, badai, ataupun petir, seorang Gray Fulbuster tiba-tiba membuka bajunya dan kemudian memelorotkan celananya sehingga kini ia hanya terlihat menggunakan celana dalam saja XD

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA MUKJIZAT, UL!" Teriaknya menggelegar dengan mata yang melotot tajam ke langit-langit guild sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas. Entah apa maksudnya.

Sontak aksi nekat atau malah gilanya barusan membuat seluruh orang yang ada di guild terperanjat atau bahkan shock di tempat. Terutama para wanitanya.

Juvia : "Kyaaa! Gray-sama walau nekat tapi tetap seksi di mata Juvia" *wajahnya merah padam dengan kedua bola mata berbentuk love-love, melotot lagi*

Erza : "..." *Speechless berat. Berusaha menutupi kedua mata Ema agar tidak melihat adegan tak senonoh barusan*

Mirajane : "Errr..." *Senyam-senyum tidak jelas. Kini gantian David yang mengipasi ibunya*

Levy : "Ckckck" *Sama seperti Erza. Menutupi kedua mata putrinya Lenka. Tapi bukan dengan kedua tangan, melainkan dengan bukunya*

Evergreen : "Masih menggairahkan tubuh Elfman, kali" *Menatap sinis ke arah Gray yang masih bugil tidak jelas*

Lucy : "KYAAAAA!" *Karena saking paniknya, kunci gerbang Pisces terbuka sehingga mengakibatkan tembok guild jebol sebagian akibat serangan duo spirit ikan itu*

Lissana : "Oh My God" *Paling parah. Menunjukan tanda-tanda epilepsi sehingga harus ditandu oleh Droy dan Jet yang kebetulan nganggur. Mungkin karena belum menikah sendiri kali ya, huehuehue XD*

'Terpaksa kulakukan ini' Jellal membentuk segel sihirnya dan menyerang Gray dengan kekuatannya sehingga pria es itu pingsan dengan damai.

"Cepat bawa orang gila ini ke ruang kesehatan" Perintah Gajeel kepada beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berada di dekat tubuh Gray yang barusan pingsan.

"Pa..pa i..ce" Troy sweatdrop di tempat duduknya.

Melihat ada kegaduhan barusan, Master keempat Fairy Tail alias Macao Conbolt segera mengambil alih tugas Lissana dan berusaha mengendalikan keadaan.

"Oke, tetap tenang semuanya. Oke, tenang. Maafkan kami karena barusan itu adalah kesalahan teknis. Ya, kesalahan teknis, hehehe" Macao cengar-cengir sendiri. Berusaha meredakan kegaduhan penonton.

Untung saja Natsu masih teler di mejanya. Kalau tidak, habis sudah Gray digarap olehnya XD

"Baik-baik, kita lanjut saja ya. Sekarang lanjut ke pertandingan ketiga yaitu antara Jellal Fernandes melawan Gajeel Redfox!" Teriak Macao penuh semangat.

Penonton kembali bersorak sorai seakan melupakan kejadian aneh bin nista yang barusan terjadi.

Kini Gajeel dan Jellal yang sedari tadi sudah bersiap di panggung secepatnya menduduki kursinya masing-masing.

"Hey Jellal Fernandes" Gajeel menatap wajah suami Erza itu dengan senyuman menantang.

"Hn" Jawab Jellal singkat.

"Kau orangnya pendiam ya? Sebelum memulai pertandingan, aku punya sebuah permintaan" Lanjut suami Levy.

Alis kanan Jellal terangkat "Apa itu?"

"Ayo kita buat taruhan. Bagaimana? Siapa yang kalah akan menuruti permintaan yang menang. Setuju?" Gajeel sepertinya sangat percaya diri sekali.

Jellal terlihat sedang berpikir sebentar. Sebelum pada akhirnya pria bertato di wajah itu menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"Oke"

Gajeel berdehem "Ehm. Permintaanku jika aku menang, kau harus menyanyikan lagu Shooby Doo Bop dengan gayaku di atas panggung setelah pertandingan hari pertama selesai. Beranikah kau wahai mantan penyihir suci?"

Jellal mengangguk "Baik. Tapi jika aku menang kau harus..."

Gajeel menatapnya dengan raut penasaran.

"Harus..."

"Harus apa?" Sang Dragon Slayer Besi sepertinya mulai tidak sabar.

'Sial, aku belum menemukan permintaan yang pas' Batin Jellal Fernandes. Tapi tiba-tiba kedua matanya menatap ke arah seorang penonton yang sedang mengantri di depan toilet dengan wajah mules.

"Kau harus membersihkan WC di rumahku dan Erza selama dua minggu. Sekalian sedot WCnya karena sedang mampet. Bagaimana?"

Gajeel menggebrak meja panco sehingga mengakibatkan semua orang menatapnya "Jangan gila kau?"

"Tidak mau? Ya sudah. Bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk mengadakan taruhan? Apakah ini adalah sikap seorang Gajeel yang terkenal jantan dan berani itu?" Tantang Jellal.

Pria berambut hitam gondrong itu hanya bisa menghela nafas "Oke-oke. Aku setuju"

"Apakah kalian sudah siap? Jangan lama-lama ngoborlnya ya Gajeel, Jellal. Siap?" Macao menyuruh kedua orang itu untuk saling mengaitkan lengan masing-masing.

Romeo sang dewan juri pun mendekat "Siap?"

Gajeel dan Jellal saling menatap satu sama lain dengan aura bersaing ketat.

"Mulai!"

Penonton mulai menyoraki nama masing-masing peserta.

"Gajeel"

"Gajeel"

"Gi hee"

"Jellal"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di meja keluarga Fernandes...

"Mama, Papa dan Gajeel-ojisan tadi sebelum mulai ngomong apa sih ya? Lama banget ngobrolnya" Kata Ema sembari tiduran di paha Erza.

"Entahlah sayang. Tapi menurut Mama mereka sedang melakukan taruhan" Jawab Erza tepat sekali.

"Taruhan?" Ema keheranan.

Master ketujuh Fairy Tail itu mengusap lembut pipi halus putrinya "Iya. Siapa yang menang, maka permintaannya akan dituruti oleh yang kalah"

Sementara Ema hanya bisa ber'Ohhh' ria.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Di meja keluarga McGarden...

"Lenka, ayo kita dukung ayahmu!" Seru Levy dengan nada bersemangat.

Lenka menguap lebar "Baiklah. Sekali ini saja ya"

"Jet dan Droy, kalian siap?" Tanya istri Gajeel itu kepada kedua fans abadinya yang sedang menyiapkan seperangkat alat marching band seperti yang pernah di tabuh di depan rumah Gajeel&Levy.

Jet&Droy mengacungkan jempolnya mantap "Siap Levy-chan"

Levy tersenyum lebar "Terima kasih"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kita kembali ke pertandingan Gajeel VS Jellal...

"Wow, baru pertandingan kali ini sepertinya seimbang. Tidak seperti pertandingan sebelumnya yang selalu berat sebelah, kali ini sepertinya kedua peserta sama kuatnya. Mungkin karena ukuran lengan Jellal dan Gajeel sama besarnya kali ya" Komentar Macao selaku pembawa acara pengganti Lissana yang masih pingsan.

"Nyanyikan ShoobyDoo Bop, rambut biru sialan" Kata Gajeel sambil berusaha menjatuhkan lengan Jellal yang terasa amat berat.

"Sedot dan bersihkan WC rumahku, sang pemakan besi rongsok" Balas Jellal.

Kedua lengan penyihir pria kelas S itu masih tetap berada di tengah walau waktu sudah berjalan selama 3 menit lebih.

Levy, Jet, dan Droy serta Lenka sudah berdiri persis di samping panggung untuk bersiap mengumandangkan yel-yel mereka.

"Semuanya, siaappp..." Levy mengaba-abai "Mulai!"

DUM DUM DUM

TOET TOET TOETTT

"Hidup Levy-chan!" Teriak Jet.

"Hidup Lenka-chan!" Yang ini Droy. Tapi ilernya sampai nyembur-nyembur XD

Lenka yang ikut mendukung ayahnya kini terlihat sedang menegakan spanduk besar bertuliskan SUPPORTER MCGARDEN FAMILY, walau ia melakukannya dengan tidak niat karena sedari tadi gadis berambut biru ini asyik menguap terus.

"Gajeel, ganbatte!" Dukung Levy menggunakan toa berkualitas tinggi sehingga suaranya berefek dolby stereo nan menggema *wuidih*.

DUM DUM DUM

TOET TOET TOETTT

"Hidup Levy-chan!" Jet makin semangat.

Hidup Lenka-chan!" Semburan iler Droy makin deras saja.

Wajah Levy menunduk. Dua buah tanda siku-siku muncul di dahinya.

"Kenapa kalian malah mendukungku dan Lenka yang tidak bertanding sih? Harusnya kalian mendukung Gajeel tahu!" Ibu dari Lenka itu kemudian menjewer keras telinga duo Jet&Droy sehingga mengakibatkan keduanya meraung-raung kesakitan.

"Awww ampun Levy-chan"

"Iyawww sakit Levy-chan"

"Kalian dukung Gajeel sama-sama ya" Perintah Levy tegas.

Kedua pria maniak Levy itu segera merebut toa kualitas super dari Levy, kemudian meneriakan dukungan kepada Gajeel bareng-bareng.

"GAJEEL GAJ..."

Belum selesai Jet ngomong, Droy merebutnya.

"HIDUP GAJEEL HID..."

Jet mengambil alih toanya lagi.

"GO GO GAJEEL"

Mendengar keributan barusan, para penonton pun tak segan untuk melempari duo freak wizard itu dengan sandal, kaleng, kertas, hingga paling parah dengan kwaci manis.

"Asyik, akhirnya kwaciku laris manis" Seorang pedagang yang kita sebut saja dengan Mr. X, sedang sibuk menghitung uangnya sambil tersenyum nista.

"Mendukung Gajeel maksudnya dengan cara marching band seperti tadi, bukan rebutan pengeras suara bodoh!" Jeweran Levy gelombang kedua pun sukses bersarang di telinga Jet dan Droy.

"Awww ampun-ampun" Teriak Jet kesakitan.

"Uwaaa sakit-sakit" Yang ini dari mulut Droy.

Mendengar namanya disangkut pautkan dengan dirinya, Gajeel mau tidak mau turun tangan.

"BERISIK KALIAN BABI (Droy) DAN JERAPAH (Jet) GILA!" Gajeel terpaksa menghantam kedua pria itu dengan sihir pukulan besi dari tangan kirinya yang seharusnya berada di pinggang belakang.

BAAKKK BUKKK

Jet&Droy sukses nyungsep di bawah tribun penonton.

Dari kubu BLUE TITANIA, Erza dan Ema pun tak mau kalah.

"Pinjam pengeras suaramu ya" Erza bergegas menghampiri Bickslow yang sedang duduk manis, kemudian tanpa ba-bi-bu segera meminjam toa miliknya walau sang pemilik belum mengijinkan.

"Woy Master, jangan. Toa milikku belum memiliki efek dolby stereo" Jerit Bickslow.

"Hingga yang sedetil itu kau permasalahkan?" Gumam Freed, sweatdrop di sisi rekannya itu.

Setelah memegang toa di tangannya, wanita berambut merah itu langsung melompat ke atas mejanya dan memutar volume toa hingga MAX!

"TES..TES, SATU DUA. TES..TES, SATU DUA, NGIINGGG *efek toa yang volumenya berlebihan*"

"Woy Erza, kau sudah sakit jiwa ya?" Bentak Laxus karena acara tidurnya terganggu akibat ulah Masternya barusan.

"Master, tolong hentikan" Protes salah satu penonton.

"Master, suara anda kecilkan please" Protes penonton yang lainnya.

Tapi Erza tetaplah Erza. Kepalanya sekeras batu karang.

"JELLAL! KAU HARUS MENANG, HARUS! JIKA TIDAK NGIIINNGGG..."

"Woaaa, kupingku mau pecah"

"Apakah ini tanda-tanda kiamat di Fiore?"

"Aku mau pulang saja"

"Mama, aku takut" Ema malah ketakutan akibat ulah ibunya sendiri.

Mendengar keributan yang melebihi suasana bangsal rumah sakit jiwa, Natsu perlahan mulai bangkit dari telernya.

"Mana musuh? Mana musuh? Akan aku hajar!" Suami Lucy Heartfilia itu ikut-ikutan strees setelah sebelumnya Gray, kemudian Erza.

PAANGGG

Natsu Dragneel tepar kembali setelah dihajar kepalanya dengan jurus Lucy Kick!

"Diam!" Bentak Lucy kepada Natsu yang sudah terkapar di lantai.

"JELLAL, NGIIINNGGG JIKA TIDAK MENANG AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MENEMANIMU LAGI NGIIINNGGG KE WC TIAP MALAM NGGIIINGGG..."

Suasana Fairy Tail tercipta! Jeritan, makian, jotosan, tamparan, dan segala hal berakhiran -an berkonotasi negatif berlangsung khusyuk di ruangan besar itu.

"Semuanya tenang-tenang" Macao berusaha menenangkan keadaan, tapi sayangnya "Sial, celana dalam siapa ini yang dilemparkan ke wajahku?"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga Dreyar...

"Berisik! Akan kuhajar siapa saja yang berani mengganggu tidurku!" Teriak Laxus dengan nada jengkel. Sepertinya ia masih trauma karena teriakan super toa dari Erza tadi.

"Tuan muda, berlindung di balik bunker. Suasana semakin ricuh saja" Sran Freed.

Sebuah tanda tanya besar muncul di kepala David "Bunker? Dimana itu?"

"Di bawah meja maksudnya" Bickslow menimpali.

"Itu bukan bunker Bickslow-ojisan yang bodoh" Teriak putra Mirajane.

Hanya Mirajane Strauss seorang yang masih bisa tersenyum kecil di kala semuanya ribut sendiri.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga Dragneel...

"Natsu, bangun Natsu" Happy menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh majikannya yang masih tergeletak di lantai dengan posisi mengangkang.

"Ibu, keluarkan spirit yang kuat untuk melindungi kita" Saran Kyou.

Lucy mengangguk mantap "Baiklah. Kubuka gerbang..."

BWOSHHH *Asap mengepul*

"Lucy, bolehkah aku menggantikan si tolol Natsu sebagai suamimu sementara ini?"

"KYAAA! KENAPA YANG KELUAR KAU LOKE?" Wajah Lucy benar-benar pucat dan panik sekarang.

Sedetik kemudian, pria playboy itu menggendong Kyou di punggungnya.

"Hah? Apa yang paman lakukan?" Bocah berambut pirang itu keheranan terhadap tingkah Loke yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ramah.

Loke menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang "Ini adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan oleh calon ayah barumu"

"Happy, serang si gombal ini dengan apa saja. Yang penting serang!" Teriak Lucy heboh banget.

"Aye!" Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang Loke sudah terkapar di samping Natsu dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga Fulbuster...

Sepertinya Juvia dan Troy tidak nampak di tengah-tengah guild. Kemana mereka berdua? Ternyata oh ternyata, mereka sedang menjenguk kepala keluarga Fulbuster yang masih pingsan di tempat tidur, di ruangan kesehatan.

"Hiks..hiks Gray-sama, kenapa kau seperti ini? Apakah Juvia kurang seksi bagimu?" Juvia menangis sesenggukan di samping ranjang.

"Sudahlah mama Juvia. Sebentar lagi papa ice bangun kok" Hibur Troy sambil berusaha memelorotkan celananya XD

"Sudahlah Juvia. Suamimu hanya menderita stress sesaat. Tak lama lagi dia akan baikan" Seorang wanita tua berambut merah muda berjalan ke samping Juvia dan Troy.

"Porluscha-san?"

Porluscha mengangguk-angguk pelan seakan memberitahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Ketiga orang yang ada di ruang kesehatan kini masih tetap mengamati Gray yang masih tertidur pulas setelah pingsan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"AKU TIDAK PERCAYA MUKJIZAT, UL!" Teriak Gray mendadak sambil melotot dan tangan kanannya diacungkan ke atas.

"Kyaaa!"

Kemudian Gray tertidur lagi XD

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga Strauss...

"Wahahaha, lihatlah Atsuko-kun. Tou-san mu ini pasti akan menjadi pemenang di pertandingan adu panco ini" Ucap Elfman sombong sembari memamerkan pahatan otot-ototnya di hadapan putri kecilnya.

Sedangkan Atsuko hanya menidurkan kepalanya di permukaan meja dengan malasnya "Yah mungkin"

Evergreen tertawa lirih "Hoho, sampai-sampai Tou-san mu membuat Gray-ojisan frustasi seperti tadi ya?"

Atsuko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ayahnya "Emang Tou-san melakukan apa di panggung sehingga Gray-ojisan berkelakuan aneh nan ajaib kaya tadi itu?"

Pria berambut putih keperakan itu hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya "Entahlah. Padahal Tou-san tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi si Gray malah sampai seperti orang gila"

"Kyaaa!"

Atsuko tiba-tiba menjerit keras setelah kesakitan karena kepalanya barusan tertimpuk sandal penonton.

"Hey brengsek, siapa yang bertanggung jawab karena telah melukai putriku barusan? Ayo ngaku! Ngaku adalah jiwa lelaki"

Tapi sayang, tak ada dari mereka semua yang membuka mulut.

"Baiklah, akan kugunakan jalan pria sejati. Jalan kekerasan!" Perlahan tubuh Elfman berubah menjadi mode beastnya.

"GYAAAAA!" Teriak para penonton.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga McGarden...

"AYO GAJEEL BERJUANG! GANBATTE! GANBATTE! GANBATTE!" Dukung Levy menggunakan toa berkualitas tinggi yang mempunyai fitur dolby stereo, sehingga tidak menimbulkan efek berdenging seperti milik Bickslow XD

"Ayah, ganba..tte" Dukung Lenka setengah-setengah. Spanduk yang dikibarkannya sudah mulai sobek disana-sini akibat kerusuhan yang sedang terjadi di guild ini.

"GAJEEL! GAJEEL! GAJEEL! CHEER&GLOOMMM, BANZAI!"

Melihat pemandangan itu, hati keras Gajeel mulai tersentuh.

'Aku harus mampu mengalahkan pria aneh di hadapanku ini. Kasihan Levy dan Lenka yang sudah mati-matian berjuang mendukungku sedari tadi' Batin pria bermarga Redfox itu.

"Hoaahhmmm, ibu ayo duduk santai lagi. Aku mulai bosan melihat ayah yang tak kunjung menang daritadi" Ajak Lenka kepada ibunya.

"Ayo nak. Biarkan ayah berjuang sendiri saja. Ibu juga capek teriak-teriak terus, jadi ingin minum"

"Dasar ibu dan anak sialan kalian berdua ini!" Omel Gajeel ke arah Levy dan Lenka yang sudah berjalan menuju meja mereka.

'Kucabut kata-kataku dalam hati barusan' Gerutunya.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kegaduhan di keluarga Fernandes...

"JELLAL, KAU HARUS MENANG. JIKA TIDAK, TAK AKAN KUTEMANI KE WC TIAP MALAM NGIINNGGG" Teriak Erza ngotot, masih dengan toa yang berdenging tanpa doulby stereo.

"Jangan kau ulang-ulang kalimatmu Erza! Mukaku mau kutaruh dimana jika kau bocorkan rahasiaku hah?" Jellal ikutan ngomel seperti Gajeel tadi.

"Hahahaha, taruh di WC saja Papa. Hahaha!" Ema malah asyik menertawai ayah kandungnya itu.

"Emmaaa" Wajah pria berambut biru itu campur aduk sekarang. Antara marah, malu, gemas, dsb.

"Hey Jellal, taruh di WC biar bisa kusedot wajahmu ya, gi hee" Celoteh Gajeel dengan kurang ajarnya.

"Sialan, kau ikut-ikutan juga? Akan kubuat kau menyesal"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jellal Fernandes berusaha menekuk lengan Gajeel yang sejak 5 menit yang lalu belum juga menyentuh ke permukaan meja.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Suasana benar-benar memanas. Di antara kedua kubu sepertinya tidak ada yang mengalah. Masih sama-sama kuat" Macao mencoba berkomentar walau suasana di guild benar-benar seperti di jaman barbar.

"Akan kukerahkan seluruh energi terakhirku wahai pria yang takut ke WC sendirian, heyaahhh" Gajeel dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba menghempaskan lengan Jellal.

Jellal pun tak mau kalah begitu saja "Coba saja kalau bisa, pemakan rongsokan. haaahhhh"

"Kita lihat siapakah yang akan menang. Ya, lengannya mulai tertekuk. Ya ya, sedikit lagi dan...menang!"

Macao bersiap mengumumkan sang pemenang "Dan pemenangnya adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jellal Fernandes!"

"Kyaaa, Papa hebat!" Puji Ema dengan wajah yang berkilauan saking gembiranya.

"JELLAL, KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMENUHI JANJIMU NGIIINGGG. KAU AKAN TETAP KUTEMANI KE WC SETIAP MALAM KALAU BEGITU NGIIINGGG"

"Master Erza, hentikan berbicara menggunakan toa butut itu"

"Biar kami bakar saja toa jelek itu"

"Benar Master"

"Woy, jangan sembarangan kalian ya. Toa itu walau butut dan usang, tapi itu adalah warisan nenek moyangku tahu!" Bickslow marah-marah ke arah penonton yang berniat untuk membakar toa yang bisa dibilang legendaris baginya.

Sementara Laxus dan Freed sedang berusaha memegangi tubuh anggota Raijinshuu itu agar tidak sampai mengamuk beneran.

"Barangsiapa yang berniat membakar toa itu, langkahi dulu mayat Bickslow yang gagah perkasa ini baby!"

"Tenang semuanya tenang. Oke, kita sudah tahu kan pemenangnya siapa?"

Jellal dengan wajah penuh percaya diri segera mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Gajeel yang masih terpaku di kursinya.

"Hey tuan, tolong bersihkan dan sedot WCku yang mampet ya. Ingat, kontrakmu selama 2 minggu"

Gajeel mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Nafasnya dihirup dan dihembuskan dengan ngos-ngosan. Gigi-giginya saling menggertak satu sama lain.

"Berisik! Lain kali aku tak akan kalah dengan laki-laki pengecut yang takut ke WC malam-malam sepertimu, Jellal!"

Jellal tersenyum penuh kemenangan "Coba saja"

"Sekarang kita lihat bagan pertandingan di hari pertama ini. Saksikan dengan baik ya" Macao kemudian membuat sebuah bagan baru di panggung.

1) Natsu Dragneel (LUCY CUTE) VS Laxus Dreyar (THUNDERBOLT) = Laxus Dreyar (THUNDERBOLT)

2) Gray Fulbuster (ICE CREAM) VS Elfman Strauss (MACHO MASCULINE) = Elfman Strauss (MACHO MASCULINE)

3) Jellal Fernandes (BLUE TITANIA) VS Gajeel Redfox (CHEER&GLOOM) = Jellal Fernandes (BLUE TITANIA)

"Baiklah. Yang masuk ke babak kedua, pertama adalah Laxus Dreyar dari tim Thunderbolt"

Laxus berdiri dengan angkuhnya, dan berjalan menuju ke arah panggung untuk bertanding lagi.

"Ayah, jangan takut kepada Elfman-ojisan" Dukung David yang kini sedang digendong oleh Mirajane.

"Laxus, kami akan selalu mendukungmu" Yang ini dukungan dari Mirajane.

"Tim Raijinshuu akan selalu mengabdi dan mendukung penuh tim paling hebat seantero Magnolia, yang bernama..." Freed mempersilahkan Bicslow untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Thunderbolt, baby. Dan aku tentu akan mempersembahkan yel-yel yang lebih fantastis nantinya"

Macao kembali melanjutkan pengumumannya "Dan yang kedua yang akan bertanding melawan Laxus di babak kedua, Elfman Strauss"

"Elfman"

"Elfman"

"Pria sejati"

"Jantan"

Penonton amat bersemangat ketika Elfman dengan langkah yang amat mantap bergerak menuju panggung.

"Elfman, kau punya peluang yang besar untuk mengalahkan Laxus" Ucap Evergreen.

"Tou-san, jangan malu-maluin yah" Kalau ini Atsuko yang ngomong.

"Terakhir, kita sambut peserta ketiga. Jellal Fernandes"

Walau tidak seramai Elfman ataupun Laxus, tapi Jellal sepertinya telah berhasil merebut sebagian hati para penonton yang tadi sempat melihat aksinya dalam mengalahkan Gajeel.

"Papa, hati-hati ya" Kemudian Ema mengecup pipi ayahnya itu.

"Iya Ema sayang"

Jellal berjalan pelan ke arah panggung.

"JELLAL NGIIINGGG, HADAPI ELFMAN DAN LAXUS DENGAN PENUH PERCAYA DIRI NGIIINNGGG"

"Master, jangan lagi menggunakan toa rongsokan itu"

"Kecilkan volumenya Master Erza"

"Bakar saja kalau perlu"

Seperti biasa, di kubu Thunderbolt sepertinya ada yang tidak terima.

"Apa katamu brengsek? Sini, bertarung denganku sampai mati jika perlu baby. Tak akan kubiarkan kalian menghancurkan toa warisan leluhurku itu"

Sedetik kemudian, Bickslow pingsan dengan sentosa setelah tengkuknya dipukul oleh Laxus.

**-OWARI-**

**Hohoho, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 ini. Seperti biasa alurnya lambat dengan maksud agar readers bisa menikmati setiap detil momen-momen di fic ini.**

**Seperti yang kita semua ketahui, ada 3 peserta yang berhasil melaju di babak kedua pertandingan adu panco kali ini. Pertama Laxus, disusul Elfman, dan tak diduga Jellal sebagai peserta terakhir yang lolos.**

**Nah, seperti yang kemarin author katakan kan gak mungkin adu panco bertiga. Jadinya nanti akan diadakan seperti kuis dimana pemenangnya akan langsung melaju ke babak final. Sehingga pas pertandingannya, tak ada yang ganjil.**

**Coba tebak dichapter besok, tim mana yang bakal menjadi juara pertandingan Grand Fairy Tail Tournament babak pertama ini?**

**a) Laxus (THUNDERBOLT)**

**b) Elfman (MACHO MASCULINE)**

**c) Jellal (BLUE TITANIA)**

**Yosh, terima kasih atas waktu dan kesempatan yang diluangkan untuk membaca fic ini readers :)**

**Review berupa kritik, saran, bahkan flame author persilahkan kok. **

**See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
